Ninjago in the Ice Age
by ninjagogirl luvs iceage21
Summary: After Nya's dimension machine acts up, the ninja and the rest of the team are sent to a different universe-on earth during the Ice Age years. How will they survive? As they meet the entire Ice Age herd, they become wonderful friends before they are being hunted down by sabers.Will the ninja ever go home or will they be stuck in the Ice Age world forever?
1. Introduction

NINJAGO IN THE ICE AGE

(AN ICE AGE AND NINJAGO CROSSOVER)

INTRODUCTION

HOW DID IT ALL HAPPEN?

 **HELLO, READERS!**

 **THIS IS A CROSSOVER I HAVE BEEN WAITING ALL MY LIFE TO WRITE. NINJAGO AND ICE AGE IS FINALLY COMING TOGETHER.**

 **I KNOW WHAT SOME OF YOU ARE THINKING. TWO DIFFERENTWORLDS? WEIRD. WELL, I SEEM TO LIKE IT.**

 **WELL, ENJOY.**

 **NOBODY'S POV:**

All was well in Ninjago City. It was the middle of summer, which turned out to be a scorcher for many of the citizens of Ninjago City, including the famous ninja, who were all taking the day off from training to stay cool indoors. Sensei Wu was inside the meditation room, and as usual, he was seeing the future from his smoke visions. A teapot with an empty cup next to it sat upon a stool next to the old wise teacher, waiting at arm's reach in case he needed it. As the ninja usually say, "Our sensei is never quite satisfied without his daily cup of tea."

Inside his smoke visions, Sensei Wu could see his students as they were surrounded by feline looking creatures. All of them were without their ninja mask as they were wearing warrior face paint and were carrying spears in their hands. Meanwhile, he saw Nya as she was running for her life, being chased by a large hairy looking elephant along the way. Sensei could now see himself and his brother Garmadon as they too were next to a large elephant looking creature, but it looked as though he was helping them. Surrounding them, they saw a pack of the same feline creatures from before, lunging towards both of them. That's when the old teacher came back into reality.

He looked around at his surroundings and sighed. _I've been looking at too many smoke visions,_ he thought as he grabbed for the empty cup and full teapot. As he was pouring himself some herbal tea, the buzzer inside the room went off. At first, he was spooked, but them he realized that it was only Nya calling for everyone to meet her in the headquarters control room.

Sensei was the last one to arrive. His students were bewildered as they have never seen their teacher be the last one to arrive. By now, everyone would've already slowly wandered inside. Sensei nodded his head and said, "Good morning, my pupils and family."

"Is everything okay, Sensei?" Cole asked, "You're usually here before any of us can make it. Believe me, if anyone should be last place, it has to be Kai."

"Uh, I think we all should know exactly who should be in last place and that's you, Cole. If anything, the amount of sweets you eat slows you down."

"Guys, neither of you are in last place," Jay said, placing his arms around his brothers, "And in case you're wondering, it's not me. It's Zane."

I may be an old nindroid, but that does not technically mean I'm slow," Zane said, joining in the group conversation.

"Can I speak now?" Nya asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Hold on a second, babe," Jay said, placing his hand up to keep her from saying anything else. Nya let out a hmph as Jay continued. "Okay, to keep it simple, let's just say that Sensei is always in first place and we're always in last."

"Whatever," Kai and Cole said.

"I am just happy we have finally concluded this conversation," Zane said.

"Are you four done?" Nya asked.

"We are for now," Jay said.

Just as they were finished, Lloyd wandered inside, getting looks from everybody in the room. Sensei had finished sipping his tea as he said, "It seems as though Lloyd is in last place."

"Sorry, guys," Lloyd said, walking up to the ninja, "I was busy listening to my music. It's pretty loud so I didn't hear the buzzer until about five seconds ago. What's up?"

"Well, after six months of designing, labeling, and getting the parts and pieces of the puzzle together, I was able to create the machine that mankind has been trying to present for the last hundred years," Nya said, "Under this blanket is one of the greatest pieces of inventions that I have ever created with my own two hands. And here it is. Are you all ready?"

"Come on, sis," Kai said, "Stop leaving us in suspense and just show us already."

Sighing, Nya removed the blanket from the machine and stated, "Behold, the Creation for the Dimension."

Everyone stared at the machine and then back at Nya. Jay asked, "So what is it supposed to do?"

"Yeah, and what kind of title is given to a machine like that?" Cole asked.

"First of all, it's the only good name I could come up with," Nya said, "Second of all, this machine can give us a chance to go to another dimension."

"You mean like another universe?" Lloyd asked.

"Exactly."

"How does it work?" Kai asked.

"I'll show you," Nya said, walking up to the machine, "All you have to do is go to this control panal and…"

Before Nya could even finish her sentence, the machine started buzzing and acting up. It even started tying in numbers and words on its own. Nya tried to fix it, but even she didn't know what was going on.

"Uh, Nya, what's going on?" Cole asked.

"I…I don't know," Nya said, "It's never done this before. There must be some kind of bug in it. This is my first time testing it."

"You haven't tested it yet?" Jay asked.

Just when Nya was about to reply back, they were all sucked inside the machine. To another dimension. To a different world.

* * *

 **YEAH, IN MY OWN OPINION, I THINK NYA SHOULD'VE TESTED IT OUT BEFORE USING. ANYWAY, I'M PRETTY SURE YOU ALL KNOW WHERE THEY END UP AT.**

 **WELL, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. The Herd

CHAPTER 1

THE HERD

 **NOTE: OKAY, I KNOW THE FIFTH INSTALLMENT OF ICE AGE JUST CAME OUT, BUT I HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET. THIS IS MY OWN VERSION OF AFTER THE CONTINENTAL DRIFT. REPEAT, THIS IS BASED AFTER THE FOURTH INSTALLMENT. ALSO, I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF ICE AGE AND NINJAGO. THEY ARE OWN BY THEIR CREATORS. ANY OC'S ADDED IN HERE ARE OWNED BY ME. NOW BACK TO THE STORY.**

The Ice Age. A place filled with freezing temperatures below zero. It isn't easy for humans to live in such a world unless they grow used to it, but it isn't a problem for animals. Especially prehistoric mammals from thousands of years ago. This world is filled with animals after going through so many disasters that they have now finally resided in a place they can call home. There is one group of animals everyone knows well and has grown fond of, mainly because they are some of the greatest heroes of their time.

After escaping from a great flood, journeying though a prehistoric dinosaur land underground to save a dear friend, and escaping one of the most natural catastrophe of all times, the herd has decided to live in peace on their new home in Switchback Cove.

Right now, the herd is inside a cave on their second night living on the island resting after another long day. They were spending the night happily as a herd. Manny and Ellie were sitting together as Peaches was sitting next to her friend Louis the molehog. Sid the sloth was sitting next to his grandmother, Granny, who was eating a mango with her brand new set of teeth. Diego was sitting next to Shira, a new saber that became part of the herd and Diego's love interest. Although he hasn't told her that yet, little did he know that Shira actually feels the same way about him.

At that moment, Crash and Eddie were telling a story about one of their crazy extreme stunts. This time, they were talking about the time when they were about to go over a waterfall after another one of their log races.

"There we were, riding down the river, thinking that we were done for," Crash said, "The closer we got to the waterfall, the closer we were to our doom."

"Luckily, this guy here had a plan," Eddie said, "And if you're wondering who I'm talking about, I have literally mentioned yours truly."

"You better not be talking about yourself. It was me to came up with that plan."

"No, it wasn't. I came up with the plan of holding onto the tree branch and slinging us into the middle of nowhere."

"Thanks a lot, Eddie. You just ruined the ending."

"That wasn't even the ending. We were so far from home that we had to spend the night on the exact branch that we were hanging onto. Then we went back home afterwards."

"Thanks a lot, once again. You just ruined us telling the greatest story ever."

"You know, I have to be honest with you guys," Shira said, "You both are horrible at telling stories, but I will tell you one positive thing."

"What?" the possum brothers asked.

"You both make them sound hilarious."

"She's got a point," Diego said.

"Well, if you're so interested in funny story, why don't you tell a story that was funny about your life?" Crash said.

"Yeah," Eddie said.

Shira's eyes widened. Nobody had ever asked her that before. There were many things she could tell. She could tell about fictional pirate stories or things about her life as a pirate, but if there was one thing she couldn't talk about was her past. She turned her head away from the others as she was too embarrassed to even look at them.

Ellie became concerned for her female companion. "Shira, are you okay?"

Shira didn't look her in the eyes as she said, "Yeah...Yeah, I'm okay. Nothing to worry about."

"Sweetheart, when you don't look me in the eye's, I know something's up. Tell us what's wrong."

Diego placed a paw on her shoulder. "Shira?"

Shira stood up, keeping her head down and not looking anyone in the eye. She stood there, looking at a small puddle of water on the ground as she saw her reflection change before her very eyes. "I think it's time you guys knew the truth about my past. I was born as the only striped saber in the litter. My mother had stripes, just like me. I became known to them as a beautiful sabress. Everyone loved me, including the leader of my pack. There was one person that couldn't stand me, though, and that include the color of my fur."

"Who was he?" Peaches asked.

"His name was Roberto," Shira continued, "He was the leader's oldest son, destined to rule the pack once his father was ready to step down from his position. When I was a cub, I tried to be friends with him. Really, I did, but he always shunned me away like I was dust in the wind. My childhood was like any normal one. I had lots of friends. I had my mother, my father, my three sisters and two brothers. We were the perfect family. My father taught me the ways of being a saber and my mother taught me how to hunt. Then the teenage years came around. I became the most popular saber in the pack…and the prettiest, too."

"So why did this Roberto saber hate you so much?" Granny asked.

"Granny, it's not polite to ask questions like that," Sid said.

Granny knocked Sid in the head with her cane. "I can ask whatever question I want, Sidney."

"It's fine, Sid," Shira said, "Anyway, there was a reason Roberto couldn't stand me. Well, two reasons. One was because I was always the most important one in the pack and the others treated him like a nobody. Another reason was that he always told me that my fur color was bad luck. A curse upon everybody that was around me."

"This doesn't sound like a funny story to me," Eddie told Crash.

"Eddie," Ellie said sternly, looking back at Shira, "Continue, Shira."

"Thank you," Shira said, "Anyway, one night we were having a festival and all the young teenage sabers had to dance with a guy that was like a best friend to them. I will say this. I never knew that Roberto hated me for so long until the moment I asked him to dance with me. When he said no, I asked why. This is what he told me. 'You are nothing but a curse upon this pack. You are nothing to me. You've taken the spotlight for yourself and nobody ever cared about me because they were so concerned about you. Your fur doesn't make you beautiful. It makes you bad luck on everyone here. That's right. Bad luck. That's all I'll ever think of you. I hate you with a passion. Think about that next time you ask me something.' To this day, I still remember that."

"That's horrible," Sid said.

"I know, but it was actually true when one day, disaster struck in the pack. Humans invaded our home. They killed half the pack, including my oldest brother, Pablo. Pedro did all he could to protect me and that led to him getting hurt. He was fine after a couple of weeks. I lost my grandfather, too. It was heartbreaking, but that wasn't all we lost."

"What else did the pack lose?" Manny asked.

Shira was on the verge of tears as she said, "Our leader. He died right in front of us. Roberto was furious to see his father dead, but he was also glad."

"Who would be glad that their own father is dead?"

"Somebody that was about to become the leader of the pack."

"Now that's just ridiculous."

"Manny, let Shira finish," Ellie said.

"I'm almost done," Shira said.

"What happened next, dear?"

"Well, Roberto stood upon the rock where his father once stood. He told everyone that I was a curse and it was my fault that the humans came and attacked us. He said that I was nothing but had luck because of my fit color and for the fact that everyone cared for me more than him. He banished me from the pack. They all tried to reason with him, but Roberto wouldn't listen. I was sent away, never to return."

"That's awful," Peaches said.

"Yes, it was," Shira said. Tears fell from her eyes as she turned away from the others. "I shouldn't have told you guys. I believe that I'm just bad luck to everyone I'm around."

"That's not true," Diego said, walking up to the female saber, "You are not bad luck."

"I...I...I think I need some fresh air." With tears falling from her eyes, Shira walked out of the cave.

Diego was about to go to her, but when Ellie placed her trunk on his shoulder, he knew that all Shira needed was time to herself and of she needed anything, she would talk about it when she was ready. For now, all she needed was some time alone.

* * *

 **AWWW! SHIRA HAD SUCH A SAD LIFE. I WILL SAY THAT SHE IS MY FAVORITE ALL TIME ICE AGE CHARACTER. WELL, DIEGO IS, TOO, BUT YOU GET THE POINT.**

 **WELL, HERE IT IS. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. PLENTY MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. The Ninja in the Ice Age

CHAPTER 2

THE NINJA IN THE ICE AGE

Night had fallen in the Ice Age. Waking up after being knocked out, due to the effects of the machine, Sensei Wu looked around at his surroundings. It looked to be a cold climate area. He looked to see that he wasn't the only one lying there. He looked to see his brother Garmadon and his sister-in-law Misako, still knocked out from the effects of the machine. He became worried as he couldn't find his pupils anywhere. They were with him when they were all sucked inside the ray and ended up in another dimension. Where could they have ended up at?

Sensei looked to see his brother waking up. Opening his eyes and rubbing his forehead, he looked up to see his younger brother, awake and well. "Brother, you're awake! Thank goodness! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Wu said, "What about you?"

"Same, although I think a headache has formed in me." He turned around to hear the groaning of his wife. "Misako!"

Misako sat up, looking up at her husband. "Garmadon? What's going on?"

"Are you alright?" Garmadon asked, helping his wife up.

"Yes, but that still doesn't answer my question."

"Well, in case you were wondering, we were transported to another dimension thanks to Nya's machine."

"What was it called again? The dimension creation machine or something like that?"

"No matter," Sensei Wu said, "There's no time to be thinking about names of machines. We need to find the ninja. This dimension may be very dangerous and it's important that we all stick together."

"You're right, brother," Garmadon said, "There's just one problem, though."

"What's that?"

"We have no idea where we are."

"Well, considering that this place is covered in snow and shows palms trees all over the place, I have a feeling that we're in on an island with temperatures below freezing," Misako said.

"Well, that's one way to put it," Wu said.

"Okay, let's take this one step at a time," Garmadon said, "We find the ninja first and then figure out where we are."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Hello?" a voice called out, "Anyone here?"

"Did you hear that?" Misako asked.

"Yes," Wu said, walking towards the sound, "Who's out there?"

"Uncle?" The voice happened to belong to Lloyd, "Is that you?"

"Yes, Lloyd. We're over here."

"Who else is with you?" Lloyd appeared from behind some shrubbery. "Guys. There you are. I'm glad I ran into you guys, but where's everybody else?"

"You mean the others weren't with you when you woke up?" Misako asked.

"Nope," Lloyd said, "I woke up near an empty cave. I was alone, though. Nobody else was with me."

"At least we found you. That's the important thing." Misako hugged her son.

"Why do I have to be the important one?"

"Let's go back to phase one," Garmadon said, "One ninja has been found. Four ninja plus a samurai remains missing. We need to find them before we find out what this place is and how do we return home."

"I think we need to go the other way around, brother," Sensei said, "We need to figure out where we are first. If we do that, it may give us a lead as to where the others could be."

"Where do we even begin our search? For all we know, the ninja could be thousands of miles away from us by now. Who knows? Maybe they ended up getting separated and have no idea where to find each other."

"Don't worry, Dad," Lloyd said, placing a hand on his father's shoulder, "We'll find them."

Garmadon sighed. "I know. I suppose having a little courage from your own son every once in a while isn't so bad."

"I suppose we must begin our travels in a strange new land," Wu said, "None of us are to separate from each other. We must stick together. Whether this world is dangerous or not, we must stay with one another."

The four family members started their way on a journey that they had no idea about but only one thing was on their mind. Find the ninja and look for a way to return home.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the island, in the middle of a dusty trail, a confused but fearful fire ninja woke up after finding out that he was in some other world and had no idea of his surroundings. He was lucky to find out that his sister and ninja brothers were with them. All of them except Lloyd, although currently unknown to them, he was with his uncle and parents. The other four were still knocked out from the effects of the machine. He was the first one to notice that they were in another dimension.

 _This is not good,_ Kai thought, _I can't believe we're stuck in this mess. Why, oh why did my sister not test out that machine before using it? Everyone knows you're supposed to test an invention out before putting it to good use. Even Jay knows that due to the fact that he's a skilled creator by his own hands._

Hearing a groan, he looked to see that Zane was waking up, along with Jay and Cole. Nya was starting to stir a bit, but her eyelashes didn't start fluttering. It didn't worry Kai too much because he could see the fact that she was still alive, but he was hoping that she would wake up right away so they could discuss what to do and how they were going to get off this crazy world and go back to their own.

The four ninja brothers gathered around each other as Kai began their conversation. "Okay, first of all, I'm glad everyone here is okay. Second, we need to figure out a way to get off this crazy place and get back to our own world. Third, does anyone mind waking Nya up?"

"Sure, I would love to," Cole said sarcastically.

"Really?"

"No. I'm not gonna risk putting myself in danger just because I woke up a girl from her beauty sleep."

"Anybody else?"

"I do not think it's best to wake somebody up, especially if it is by force," Zane said.

"He has a point," Cole said.

"Well, I'm certainly not gonna do it," Kai said, "I've tried plenty of times, and you know what happened in the end?"

"What?" Jay asked.

Kai demonstrated by smacking Jay in the back of the head. "Does that answer your question?"

"Well, if the rest of you are gonna act like babies, I guess I'll just do it myself."

"Okay, I warned you."

Jay walked over to Nya, placing a hand on her shoulder, gently shaking his girlfriend to wake up. A moment later, she finally opened her eyes and looked up to see Jay staring at her. She sat up, rubbing her forehead. "Oh, good morning, Jay."

"Uh, Nya, it's not morning," Jay said.

Nya was finally able to get a good look at her surroundings, gasping as she finally realized what was going on. "Oh, my gosh. I can't believe what I've just done. Now I remember everything. My Creation of the Dimension machine started acting up funny and sent us to another would. I can't believe I did this. I'm so sorry, guys. This is all my fault."

"I'll say," Cole said, "Thanks to you, we're stuck in who knows where. You should've tested out your invention first."

"I figured it would work."

"Sweetheart, every good inventor knows that you should always test things out before using them in the real world," Jay said.

"Well, if only an experienced inventor could've told me that," Nya said, "Oh, wait. He didn't because he was too busy going out fighting enemies all the time."

"Excuse me, little Miss Bossy, I am a ninja. Of course I'm always out fighting."

"Guys, stop arguing," Kai said, "First of all, you two sound like a married couple. Second, we need to focus on what's going on right now. Let's focus on the important things and you two can argue about things later. Okay?"

The couple both looked at Kai and crossed their arms, turning away so they wouldn't face him. "Fine."

"Thank you." Before Kai could say anything else, they heard soft crying in the distance. He looked around but saw no one. Finally, he looked in the direction where the sobbing was coming from. He looked at the others. "Am I the only one that can hear crying?" They all shook their heads. "Well, at least I'm not hearing things. Let's see who it is." Soon they all headed in the direction of the mysterious sobbing.

* * *

 **WHO IS IT THAT THE NINJA HEAR CRYING? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Shira Confronts the Ninja

CHAPTER 3

SHIRA CONFRONTS THE NINJA

At a nearby lake, not too far away from the cave where the herd was settling at for the night, Shira was standing beside the bed of the river, sobbing as she looked at the reflection that was her in the lake. Just a few minutes ago, she had told her life story and now she regretted ever saying anything about it. It was hard to reflect on her past. She didn't choose to leave her pack. She was banished for life. There was one thing that she left out of her story. She never told them that Roberto had threatened to come back for her one day and force her to be his bride. Ever since, she never turned back and left her friends and family behind.

She had feelings for Roberto at one point in life. She even had a secret crush on him that everybody in the pack except for Roberto knew about. Ever since he rejected her at the festival, thoughts started to flow around in her head, wondering what she did wrong and why he acted the way he did when he was around her. That's when she found out that he thought of her as a curse because of her fur color because it was so beautiful and everyone in the pack loved her. Even his own father loved her like a daughter. That was his reasons. Deep down, she knew there was something else.

Even with all those thoughts, she didn't need to worry about it. She had a family, new friends, and a wonderful mate she's proud to call her husband. Plus, they were on an unknown island. Roberto would never find her.

Out of nowhere, a twig snapped, causing Shira's ears to open up. As a saber, Shira can never be too careful. Even the snap of a twig can mean danger. She made her way over to some bushes and silently hid behind them, looking at the scene that was right in front of her. The tigress couldn't believe her eyes.

Five weird looking walking creatures. They were unknown to her. All of them looked the same, but they were a bright yellow color with the same looking eyes and different styles of hair. It was not what she's ever seen before. Plus, they were wearing weird clothing on their bodies and spoke in the same language as her. What she didn't know was that the ninja had walked up to the same spot where she was crying at moments ago.

As she continued to hide, the ninja walked over near the river. Kai was surprised to see that nobody was there. "I don't get it. The crying came from over here, but whoever was over here is gone now."

"Maybe the person or whatever it was that was over here may know where we are," Cole said.

"Well, whoever it was is gone now."

"Let's just keep searching for somebody around here," Nya said, "As long as we keep going, we might be one step closer to knowing where we are."

"Also, we'll be one step closer to finding the others and we won't be anywhere close to figuring out how to get home," Jay said.

"The sooner we find the others, the sooner we can discuss a way to return home," Zane said.

 _What are those things?_ Shira wondered, remaining in her spot behind the bushes, _I've never seen anything like those creatures before. Could they be animals? The only creatures I ever see walking on two legs are sloths and humans. Those things don't look anything like either. Maybe they're an animal species from a different continent? Well, that would make since, considering that the continental drift just happened a few days ago. Maybe that's what they are. They don't look edible, though. They might be poisonous. Then again, they might not. I guess it would be best not to eat them. Just to be on the safe side. Wow, all of this thinking about eating is making me hungry. As an emotional saber, I do tend to get hungry. Did I just stated myself that I was an emotional saber? I can be such an idiot sometimes._

After having a conversation with her thoughts, Shira looked to see the humans still standing around, chattering away.

"I have this strange feeling that this place may not be safe," Kai said.

"You say that about everything, Kai," Cole said.

"I know, but I just have a funny feeling about this place. Its like somebody or something might be trying to sneak up on us. Or whatever they do on this crazy world."

 _Crazy world?_ Shira thought, _Who does this guy think he is. Sure, the world's not perfect, but I wouldn't exactly state it to be crazy._

"There's no reason to worry about this, Kai," Nya said, "We'll be fine as long as we stick together."

"Well, at least that's one positive outcome you've said. Besides the fact that it was you who caused all this to happen."

"Why are you still blaming all of this on me?"

Well, let's see. You're the one that caused all this to happen. Thanks to that crazy machine of yours."

"How was I supposed to know that it would do what it did? I only invented it."

"Like I said before," Jay said, "Every good inventor needs to know that you need to test the invention before putting it in the hands of the public use."

"Oh, stay out of this, Jay," Nya said, "I didn't ask you to play a part in all this."

"Excuse me, but I'm just trying to point out the facts. How did you not know that it would act up? Come on. At least give me some kind of reason."

Nya sighed. "I guess I will admit it. I screwed up this invention. I thought I was creating it right. I will say that this is halfway your fault."

"How is it my fault? I'm not the one who helped you invent the stupid machine."

"Oh, so you're calling my invention stupid now? Well, I hope you all enjoy finding a way back to our world because I'm not gonna help. I'm sure you all can do just fine without me."

"Oh, here we go again. This is when you say that it would be better if you didn't even join this team at all. You always say that you didn't have a choice because Kai dragged you into this. Well, you didn't have to contribute and help this team, you know. Nobody forced you to do that."

"Well, when you put it that way, that just makes me not want to help you guys ever again, which causes me not to ever want to come home. You know what? Fend for yourselves. I'm finished. I will never aid you in anything again." Nya started to walk away from the group.

"Nya, wait!"

"Well, looks like you helped a lot, huh? You just ran her off," Kai said.

"So much for ever wanting to go home," Cole said.

Shira sighed, knowing that she had seen enough. It was like watching a soap opera only it wasn't even the kind where you end up crying, feeling sympathy for the girl that left her family and boyfriend. As she left to go, she accidentally tripped over the twigs of the bushes, making her fall and causing a scene to happen.

The ninja looked to see her, a smile plastered on her face. The moment the ninja have her a look, she hopped up and sprinted off, running as far away as possible.

"What was that thing?" Jay asked, freaking out.

"Only one way to find out," Cole said, taking out his sword.

"You're not planning to go after that thing, are you?" Kai asked.

"That thing might be able to tell us how to get home," Nya said, "I'm pretty sure you're eager to get back to Ninjago. Let's go."

Having no choice but to follow, Kai sprinted off after the others, having a little trouble keeping up at first, but was able to run by his sister's side

Meanwhile, Shira continued making a run for it, doing her best to keep away from the strange creatures that started trailing her. At least they weren't as fast as she thought them to be. Once they were out of sight, Shira pushed the thought of them Put of mind and began to make her way back to the cave, feeling a lot better than before. She even forgot about what happened before those creatures came into view. She strutted along, but not before she was slammed down by something. She looked up to see that it was the give creatures that spotted her. Just seeing them again angered her.

Shira struggled to get up. "Get off of me!"

"Not a chance," Kai said, keeping her paws to the ground.

Shira gasped. "You can understand me?"

"Well, I figures I could, considering that I've seen things like you that can actually communicate with people."

"No way! This cannot be happening. I hope you are a mixture of sloths and humans that are called sumans or hoths."

"I don't know what you're saying, but I can assure you that we are fully human."

Shira screamed. "Humans? That's impossible!"

"Just give us a moment to explain."

Before Kai said anything else, Shira took off, running for her life. Having no choice, the ninja and Nya followed after the saber, hoping that they wouldn't be leading themselves into a trap.

* * *

 **OKAY, JUST MAKING A NOTE. ON CASE YOU ARE WONDERING, DURING THE TIME OF NINJAGO, IT IS AFTER SEASON TWO AND BEFORE SEASON THREE. JUST IN CASE YOU WERE WANTING TO KNOW. IM PRETTY SURE I FORGOT TO MENTION THIS. MY BAD.**

 **WELL, SEE YOU FOR ANOTHER EXCITING CHAPTER, WHICH WILL BE SOON.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. The Ninja and the Herd

CHAPTER 4

THE NINJA AND THE HERD

Shira continued sprinting off back to the cave, hoping that she would make it before those creatures that are said to be humans caught up to her. In all her life, Shira had never been so afraid of anything, not even the smallest of mice. This time, she was completely freaked out. After running for a certain amount of time, she needed to stop and catch her breath. She needed to think for a moment. She knows that human like creatures are on the island, but why was she running away from them like a scared little kitty cat? In her pack, there was no such thing as fleeing from danger just because you were afraid. You stand tall and defend for your pack. If you die trying, then it's a sacrifice that you're willing to take. A saber shouldn't be afraid of death.

 _Why am I running away like some scared little kitty cat?_ Shira thought, _Sabers are fierce creatures. Nothing is supposed to fill us with fear. Well, as they say, everyone has a fear. I have one, but I will never admit it. Not even to the rest of the herd. I shouldn't be afraid of some weird creatures that don't belong on this island. I need to stand up and defend for not only myself, but for the herd as well. No matter what it takes. I need to protect my family._

Shira had an idea. Once the human creatures came up to where she was hiding at, she would sneak up and pounce on top of one of them. It was risky, but she had to have confidence in herself and see that she can do it. She heard noises coming from the distance. Hiding herself behind the bushes, Shira waited for the right time to plan a sneak attack.

The ninja walked up to a small opened space, looking around to see if the sabress was anywhere to be seen.

Kai sighed. "This is hopeless. We'll never find her. It feels as though we're on a wild goose chase."

"Well, actually it's known to be a wild…ummm…well, actually, I don't even know what that strange creature was," Jay said.

"Huh," Cole said, "That's the first time a jokes ever stumped you."

"According to my scanner, whatever we're dealing with is a feline creature, but it states that it is not an animal that is a part of our ways and culture," Zane explained.

"Well, of course, Mr. Roboto," Kai said, "There aren't any kinds of felines that looked like that thing."

"If you ask me, she looked as though she was afraid of us," Nya said.

"It's not used to seeing something like us. After all, this is a different world. Things are different here and we need to figure out where we are."

"Well, if you hadn't of chased away that poor saber, we'd know where we are."

"Oh, don't start blaming me for this, sis. It's your fault that we're in this mess in the first place."

"Oh, so you think this is my fault. You know what? I'm not gonna deal with this anymore. I'll go out and find that weird, stripy feline thing myself."

As Nya was walking away, Shira grew angry that someone called her a weird, stripy feline. She wasn't gonna let the creature girl get away with it. Without warning, Shira leaped from behind the bushes and pounced on top of Nya, growling menacingly at her.

Shira huffed in anger as she said, "You know, I don't really like animals that make fun of others. How would you like having fur that others think is a curse to have?"

"What?" Nya asked, bewildered by what the tiger just said.

Shira gasped, realizing that she told somebody else. "Oh, no. What have I done?" Just like that, Shira hopped off of Nya and started running off.

Nya sat up, looking at the saber who was running off in the distance. Her eyes widened. "That was…weird."

The ninja ran up to Nya as Kai and Jay helped her up. Kai wrapped his sister in a hug as he was shaking. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. T-There's nothing to…worry about," Nya said.

"You sound scared."

"I'm just startled, but I...I think I'll be alright."

"That was just a frightening scene right there," Jay said.

"Kai, why are you shaking?" Cole asked.

"That thing could've killed my sister," Kai said, crossing his arms over his chest, "Whatever that thing is, it's some kind of remorseless assassin."

"It's okay, Kai," Nya said, comforting her brother, "There's nothing to worry about. We still need to find her, though."

"No way. The only thing we need to find is the others and get off this crazy world. Thanks to that feline creature, I'll be having nightmares for weeks."

Cole gasped. "Guys, look!" Everyone looked in the direction that Cole was pointing to. Not too far away was a distant light. "That looks it could be firelight."

"Do you think there could be humans here?" Jay asked.

"Only one way to find out," Zane said, walking to the cave as the others except for Kai followed him.

Nya turned her head and looked at Kai. "Are you coming or not?"

"If it means that something else could happen, I'm not taking any chances," Kai said.

"Nothing happened to you. You're only worried when something happens to me. If you stay in one place, then something deadly might happen." Kai just stood there, not listening to a word his sister said. Nya sighed. "Okay then. I guess since you wanna be that way, we'll just keep going." Nya headed in the direction the others were going.

Kai looked to see that his friends were leaving him behind. He sighed. _Nya's right,_ Kai thought, _It's better to stick together than to be apart. Why do I always learn things the hard way?_ He ran up to his friends. "Guys, wait, up!"

As the ninja were heading towards the source of the light, Shira was already making her way back to the cave as Sid was telling the herd another story.

"So, in conclusion, everything turned out fine in the end," Sid said, "My girlfriend and I made it back home safe and sound. I finally asked her to be my mate for life and we both lived happily ever after. Well, that's the end of my tale."

"So was this all a dream or something?" Manny asked.

"It seems as though you just made that up," Diego said.

"Of course it was a dream," Sid said, "I haven't found that special girl yet. One day, though. I might end up finding my special someone after another natural disaster strikes."

"Saying that will cause something to happen, Sid," Manny said.

Shira had ran inside the cave, panting as she was tired from running. She had a face full of fear and was shaking all over. "Guys, you won't believe what I just saw. I saw these weird creatures that said they're human but they look really weird and I think they might be aliens and they have very weird looks and they seem to have similar faces but one that was a female had red paint all over her lips and the others looked as though they were males and they were wearing some weird fur or whatever and-"

"Shira, calm down, dear," Ellie said, "Take a deep breath and slow down. We don't know what you're talking about."

Shira breathed in and exclaimed, "I saw weird creatures that state themselves to be human," as she breathed out.

"Weird humans?" Manny said, "Shira, that's ridiculous. There are such things as humans, but they all look pretty much the same. Besides, humans and animals can't communicate with each other. It's as simple as that."

"These are not your ordinary, everyday, hunting for food humans. They can actually communicate with us. I spoke to one of them and he actually understood what I was saying."

"Shira, I think you've spent too much time out by yourself," Diego said.

"I'm serious," Shira said, "I can prove it to you. Follow me. I know where they are."

"Shira, calm down." Diego placed a paw on Shira's cheek. "Listen, maybe this is all just a misunderstanding. You probably saw something out there and have no idea what it was."

"Diego, I'm not lying. I saw it out there. Why don't any of you believe me?"

"Shira, there's an old saying to all this," Manny said, "I'll believe it when I see it."

"Well, you might as well believe it now," a voice said from outside the cave, "Because you're already seeing it."

Manny's eyes widened as he saw who said that line. "Oh, no. Me and my big fat mouth."

Shira hid behind Diego, Crash and Eddie jumped on Ellie's trunk, Louis buried himself underground in front of Peaches, Sid stood next to Granny in fear, and Manny stood in front of the herd, ready to do whatever it took to protect his family. Granny stood next to Manny as she looked at the creatures who were the ninja as she said, "Y'all are some of the ugliest creatures I have ever seen."

* * *

 **WELL, THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN GOOD. WONDER WHAT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LIKE.**

 **SORRY I'M NOT BEING ENTHUSIASTIC RIGHT NOW. I HAVE SOME REALLY BAD SINUSES. DUE TO THE CHANGE OF SEASONS.**

 **WELL, I'LL BE BACK SOON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. A Nice or Almost Nice Greeting

CHAPTER 5

A NICE OR ALMOST NICE GREETING

The ninja remained where they were, looking up at the creatures they saw before them. Before them were two large furry elephants, two furry looking walking animals, possums that looked and seemed weird, a little mole hog that coward in fear since his head was always in the ground, and two feline creatures. One of them happened to be the striped feline that they encountered just a few minutes ago. Nya, being the kind girl she was even though she was still a bit shook up, started walking over to the herd. Shira saw this and began growling, but not before Nya gave her a terrifying look that made Shira hid behind her secret admirer once more. Many stood in front of Nya, looking her in the eye.

Nya smiled nervously at the hairy creature. "Hi there. Nice to meet you."

"What kind of animal are you?" Manny asked, giving Nya a stern look.

"Why is it that every weird looking animal here keeps asking us that? Listen, kind…umm…forgive me for asking this. What are you, anyway?"

"I'm a mammoth."

"Okay, I have no idea what a mammoth is. I've never even heard of one before. Not to mention that this poofy fur of yours makes somebody think that you're fat which clearly you're not."

"That's the first time anyone has told my dad that he's not fat," Peaches said.

"Peaches," Manny said, "Let me do the talking."

"Are they mammoths, too?" Nya asked.

"Yes, they are. They also happen to be my family."

"Oh, would you look at the time?" Jay said, pulling Nya away from the herd, "Come on, dear. I think it's time we left these mammoth creatures or whatever they said they were."

"Jay, we're not leaving," Nya said, "It's time for us to figure out where we are and I'm sure these animals have the answer. Plus, we need to know which creature is which."

"Well, I think it's time we all introduce ourselves to each other," Ellie said.

"Ellie, no," Shira said, removing herself from her hiding place, "Don't tell those creatures anything about us. They may try and harm us."

"Sweetheart, you are overreacting. They don't seem harmful. Plus, getting to know one another will save us so much confusion." Ellie walked up to the ninja. "Hello there. My name is Ellie." She extended a trunk out to Nya.

Nya smiled, accepting the handshake or trunkshake, to be exact. "Nice to meet you, Ellie."

Ellie walked over to her family. "This here is my daughter, Peaches and you've already met my husband, Manny."

Manny extended his trunk. "How do you do?"

"I'm doing well, actually," Nya said.

"Nice to meet you," Peaches said, wrapping her trunk around Nya and picking her up.

"Oh, my. I didn't know mammoths were strong."

"Well, that's the best thing about having a trunk. You use it to eat, drink and pick up strong and heavy stuff. You're not heavy, though. In fact, you're as light as a feather."

"Awww, thank you."

Kai walked up to Peaches, being gentle not to make her father angry. "Do you mind putting my sister down, please?"

Peaches looked down to see Kai standing in front of her. "Awww! Are you her brother?"

"Yes, I am."

Peaches set Nya gently on the ground. "You are just so cute. I could just hug you all day." Peaches wrapped Kai in her trunk giving him a mammoth sized hug. "You are the most adorable weird human creature I have ever met."

Kai was struggling to be free from Peaches's strong hold of him as he was gasping for air. "Do you mind not hugging me so tightly?"

Nya giggled. "I think it's best for you to stay where you are, Kai. It'll keep you out of trouble."

Out of nowhere, Louis popped his head up. "Are we introducing ourselves? I hate to be rude." Louis made his way up towards Nya. "Hi, my name is Louis."

"Hi. It's good to meet you, too." Nya patted the mole hog on the head, which made Louis blush a bit as he was always nervous when somebody was so kind to him.

Without warning, Crash and Eddie started swinging on the vines that were hanging above the ceiling of the cave. Nya fell as she was knocked over by the two wild possum brothers. Ellie rushed over to her as she yelled at her brothers. "Crash! Eddie! Stop being so wild and rude. You just knocked over this poor girl."

"You know us, sis," Crash said.

"There's always time to have fun," Eddie said as he and Crash continued to goof around.

"Who are those two?" Nya asked.

"Those were my brothers," Ellie said, helping Nya up, "Are you okay, dear?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Nya's mind came back to what Ellie said a second ago. "Did you just say that those two possums are your brothers?"

"That's right."

"But you're a mammoth. You look nothing like those two."

"That's a story for another time. Right now, it's time to keep going with introductions."

"Uh, does somebody mind helping me over here?" Kai asked, getting angry.

"We would if we could, Kai, but I'm not about to go against her dad," Cole said, "Something like that could easily crush us."

"Well, they don't call mammoths the biggest creatures on Earth for nothing," Manny said.

"That is where we are from," Zane said.

"Oh, so do they have time machines now?" Crash asked.

"That is so awesome," Eddie said.

"Uh, no," Jay said, "We came here by-"

"Jay, we can explain later," Nya said, "Right now, we're being introduced to everyone here."

Sid and his Granny walked up to Nya and Ellie. Sid extended a paw out. "Oh, it's so wonderful to meet a human like creature that I've never seen before. How do you do? The name's Sid. Sid the Sloth."

"I'm Granny," Granny said, "I will say that you're are one ugly human."

Nya chuckled with unkindness. "Well, as you can see, my friends and I are not from this world and I would encourage you to not call other people names when you don't even know who they are."

"I don't have to know who you are to see that I think you're ugly. Plus, you smell all fruity."

"That's the body spray I'm wearing."

Ellie chuckled. "Don't mind Granny. She's practically almost ninety years old, so I think it's best to not get on her bad side. Trust me, it won't be pretty at the end."

"Oh, I'm sure it's not that bad," Nya said.

"Sidney, you were supposed to get me my teeth," Granny said, "How am I supposed to eat this coconut when you keep forgetting how I'm supposed to eat?"

"Granny, that's not a coconut," Sid said, "It's a rock."

"Don't tell me what things are." Granny began whacking Sid in the head with her cane.

Nya stood there, stunned, turning to face Ellie. "Thanks for telling me." She made her way over to the two sabers. Shira just growled as Nya came up to her and Diego. "Hi."

Diego held out a paw. "Good to meet you. The name's Diego, friend. You've already met Shira here. Forgive her moody behavior. It's been a pretty emotional night for her."

"Well, it's wonderful to meet the both of you," Nya said, "Especially you, Shira." She extended a hand out for Shira to take it, but the tigress refused. Nya's eyes widened with surprise. "Okay. It seems you are in a really bad mood right now. Maybe some other time." She walked back over to the ninja. "I'd like for you all to meet my friends and family. This here is Cole and Zane. This guy over here is my boyfriend, Jay. That person Peaches is hugging is my older brother, Kai. Speaking of that, do you mind putting him down, Peaches?"

"Oh, okay," Peaches said, putting Kai down, "Sorry about that. You are just so adorable."

"Thanks for telling me that," Kai said, rubbing his sore muscles.

"Well, it's good to meet all of you," Ellie said, "Welcome to the Ice Age."

The ninja were surprised to hear what Ellie had just said. They all looked out at the entrance of the cave. It bewildered them to see why everything was covered in snow and ice. Now they knew where they were. In a different universe in a strange land called the Ice Age.

* * *

 **I HAVE A DEELING THAT THE HERD AND THE NINJA WILL BECOME GOOD FRIENDS. WELL, WE JUST HAVE TO SEE WHAT THE FUTURE WILL HOLD.**

 **I REALLY WISH THESE SINUSES OF MINE WILL GO AWAY. OH, WELL. GUESS I'LL JUST HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT. WRITING ALWAYS MAKES ME FEEL BETTER.**

 **WELL, SEE YOU GUYS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. What About the Others?

CHAPTER 6

WHAT ABOUT THE OTHERS?

Meanwhile, on a different part of the island, the remaining four travelers were still trying to find the others. From various parts of the jungle, they have seen countless creatures, but every time they tried going near an animal, all it did was run away from them. This made the elders start to become frustrated, but it was starting to make Lloyd tired and grumpy. Not only was the island a frozen wasteland, but he had just realized that one of his shoes was missing. His left foot was bare and it was starting to turn red as he traveled upon the cold ground. He knew that blisters would start traveling up his foot before they would ever find a way back home. All of the traveling and searching and gaining their way to finding answers was really starting to get on Lloyd's nerves. He didn't think an adventure like this would become so painful and this wouldn't be a story that he would ever tell his future grandchildren. That is if he ever got that far in the future.

After traveling for the past half hour, the elders saw that it was starting to get late by the amount of stars that were shown. They decided to hunker down and find a place for the night. Lloyd was relieved that he was finally going to get a break after walking for so long. It may have only been thirty minutes, but as a teenager, the young green ninja can be lazy at times.

They all continued to search for a cave of some sort and it took longer just to find shelter. That's when a rainstorm appeared out of nowhere, causing the four travelers to become soiled. Around the time the rain started, Garmadon pointed over at a hollow cave. "I see an empty cave up ahead. It should be a good place for the night."

"Lead us there, brother," Wu said, urging his brother to move forward.

"Okay, I'm going. You don't have to push."

Soon the four travelers were inside the cave as Misako was relieved to find some dry twigs and rocks to start a fire. "After years of traveling around Ninjago, making a fire by hand is the best chance you have of survival."

"Why is this place so cold?" Lloyd asked, "Why couldn't Nya's dimension machine have sent us to a place that has a warm climate?"

"There's no point in complaining about it, son," Garmadon said, "The best thing we can do is get some rest. We'll continue our search for the others in the morning."

"I also hope that we will find out where we are as well," Wu said as he and his brother placed themselves at different parts of the cave.

Lloyd sighed. "This is hopeless. We'll never find the others if we keep walking around all over the place. Why is it that these weird animal keep running away from us? It's not like we're harmful to them or anything. Plus, I think I heard some of them talk."

"That's not unusual to us," Misako said, "We live in a world where anything is possible. We could meet creatures that we've never even heard of before. Whether it's a talking snake or an alien from a different planet, as I always say, expect the unexpected."

"Of course." Lloyd flopped down, looking at his sore foot. "Hey, Mom. Are you a good doctor?"

"I'm good with first aid. Why do you ask?"

"Well, somehow I lost my shoe and I didn't realize it until we got here."

"I did. You forgot to put it on when Nya had called everyone to see her new invention. It's my fault for not telling you sooner."

"Well, I have a feeling that my foot is gonna end up getting blisters on it if I don't cover it up soon."

"Let me take a look at it." Misako walked up to Lloyd and examined his foot, looking at it closely until she smiled. "Your foot will be fine. Right now, it's only a bit sore. I think I may have something that will help you." Misako searched through her bag and removed a weird looking shoe that almost looked like something a villager would wear. "Try these on. I'm sure they'll fit you."

"What kind of shoes are these?"

"They're called clogs."

"Who would wear shoes like that?"

"They may look uncomfortable, but you need something on your feet, so I suggest you wear them. They were my father's, after all. He wore them on all the hiking trips I ever took with him."

"I don't think I'm gonna survive out here wearing shoes like that."

"Well, you don't really have much of a choice. Just try them on, dear. After all, you and my father have the same shoe size."

"How do you know my shoe size?"

"I'm your mother, Lloyd. It's my job to know everything about you."

"Right. I almost forgot."

Misako sighed. "Getting you to put on a pair of shoes is as hard as getting you to eat healthier."

"Well, you can try all you want, Mom. I am not wearing those things."

Shaking her head, Misako placed the clogs back in her carrying bag. "Well, I tried. It looks as though you're not easy to do things, so I guess I'll just leave you alone. I suppose it's the least you want since today has been tiring."

"Uh, yeah. That's all I want is some peace and quiet. I just need some time to think. Oh, and try not to bother me. I'm in the middle of calming down."

"Teenagers these days." Misako walked away as she walked over and sat down next to her husband.

Lloyd leaned against the wall of the cave with his back. He never meant to refuse the shoes. They could've been helpful, but he did not want to be seen wearing villager shoes. That was just downright embarrassing. The more he thought about it, the guiltier he felt. Being a teenager was never easy, especially if it meant that parents could mortify you no matter where you are or what you're doing.

After yawning a few times, Lloyd went right off to dreamland. Tomorrow would be another day. If there would be a tomorrow.

The night was quiet as there was nothing more than the wolf howling and the crickets chirping. Nothing could be heard from any of the other mammals unless you count six little hyraxes taking a nice stroll down the trail. They were humming a little tune as they walked along. Something caused the tune to stop as a growling noise could be heard from behind some bushes. Not knowing what it was, the little creatures ran away as fast as they could, not wanting to take a risk.

Coming out of the bushes was another saber. This one had solid gray fur and green eyes. One of his tusk had been chipped due to maybe a hunting accident and he had a scar above his left eye. Next to come from the bushes was a saber with snow colored fur. She had blue eyes that looked as though they resembled the ocean. From behind her, two other female sabers came up, both females. One was orange with black stripes on her forehead while the other one was light gray with a slash mark striking through her left eye. These four sabers were making their way through the island, hoping not to be caught by anybody.

"What kind of creature was that that just went inside the cave?" the saber with orange fur asked.

"How should any of us know?" the light gray saber said.

"Easy, girls," the snow colored saber said, "We don't want to attract attention."

"If you don't want to attract attention, I would advise all of you to stop talking," the saber with the solid gray colored fur told the female sabers.

"Okay, okay, geez," the saber with the orange fur said, "You've told us that a thousand times, Ricardo."

"Only because you three have been talking throughout the entire trip," the male saber known as Ricardo said, "Now that we've escaped the pack, it's time for the four of us to make a new beginning. We'll form our own pack."

"If only Mama and Papa were here to be a part of it," the light gray saber said.

"Well, Mara, you know how Mama is," the snow colored saber said, "She always brings up that one statement. Once a pack, always a pack."

"If only Papa were still alive. He was the only one that knew how to persuade Mama into doing something, even if it was something she really wanted to do but was too afraid to say anything about it."

"Would you stop talking so much, Lupe?" the orange saber asked, "I'm starting to get a massive migrane just listening to you."

"Well, excuse me, Rosa, but you know how I am," Lupe said, "I just talk and talk and talk and talk and talk so much that it certainly does make people's ears bleed from the amount of noise that I make. I'm a crazy saber and you're just gonna have to deal with it."

"Would you three just shut up?" Ricardo said, "I'm tired of hearing it. I get what you're all saying. We have a pack of our own and everyone wishes that we had stayed in our original pack. That's not gonna happen, though. Once we find her, we'll tell her that there's nothing to worry about and our stupid old leader is out of our fur for good."

"Will we ever find her, Ricardo?" Mara asked

Ricardo sighed. "I don't know, but we have to try. Come on, _hermanas_. Let's continue forward."

The four sabers continued on their way, disappearing inside the jungle, unaware of what awaits for them. Luckily, whatever or whoever they were searching for rest on the island that they walk upon.

* * *

 **I WONDER WHO THESE FOUR SABERS COULD BE. WHO ARE THEY LOOKING FOR?**

 **FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. Morning in a New World

CHAPTER 7

MORNING IN A NEW WORLD

The sun rose upon the morning horizon. It was a sunny day in the Ice Age. No worries were coming anyone's way until the first early bird sang its glorious songs. After that, the animals on the island woke up, going out to find breakfast to feed their families. As they passed by each other, they would all yell out a good morning to each other before going on their way. It would be different for certain people as inside the cave where the herd was, all of them were still fast asleep. Many, Ellie, and Peaches were sleeping together on one side of the cave. Sid and Granny were sleeping on top of large rocks. Diego and Shira were sleeping on the opposite side of the cave. Louis was sleeping on the ground, but above him were Crash and Eddie, who were sleeping on hanging upside down by their tails on a tree branch.

The ninja, on the other hand, were sleeping inside the cave as they were scattered around in various parts. Kai was inside Peaches's trunk as she was cuddling him the whole night through. Zane and Cole were sleeping on opposite side and close to the entrance of the cave. Jay was sleeping next to Nya, who had his arm resting on her stomach. What they didn't know was that they were sleeping next to each other.

Without warning, a bird flew inside the cave, singing her song like she normally did. This was the same bird that always sang to them in order for Manny to wake up. Once he did, everybody else woke up, but the only ones to freak out were Kai, Jay and Nya. That's when Kai found out that he was wrapped up in Peaches's trunk and Jay and Nya found out they were sleeping next to each other.

"AAAHHHH!" Kai screamed, releasing himself from Peaches.

"WHOA!" Peaches said, eyes widening.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Nya screamed.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Jay screamed.

The screaming caused everyone in the cave to rise in shine, but not in the way they meant for it to happen.

Granny jolted awake and stood up. "What's with all the screaming in here? Can't an old lady ever get some peace and quiet around here? Why is it that animals and ugly creatures like y'all always have to wake up the elderly? It makes me want to find my own cave to live in."

"It makes us want to escape from here faster than ever," Cole said, stretching his limbs.

"What were you both doing over there?" Manny asked.

"We thought we could be helpful by keeping watch for you all," Zane said.

"And by that, you mean that the both of you ended up falling asleep last night."

"I did, but when I am sleeping, it helps me keep an eye out for danger. This is a strange world my friends and I are in. we need to make sure that nothing happens to us. If we must protect you all as well, then that is what we must do."

"Awwww," Ellie said, "You are so sweet."

"Uh, that was nice of you to tell them that, Zane, but we aren't going to be staying with these guys," Kai said.

"What are you talking about?" Sid asked, "Of course you guys can stay with us. After all, I made this herd."

"Thanks for the offer, but we really need to head out now. We still need to find the rest of our group to make sure they're still alive. Thanks for your kind hospitality, by the way. You are some really nice funny animal looking creatures."

"Funny animal looking creatures?" Manny asked confusingly.

"Well, it was nice meeting all of you ugly creatures," Granny said, "Hope you find your other friends soon. Glad I won't be seeing y'all again."

"Aw, Granny, don't be like that," Sid said, "Let them be a part of the herd."

"Sid, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think your Granny has a point," Ellie said.

"What?"

"Well, these guys are clearly some of the oddest creatures I've ever met, but I have a feeling that they don't belong in this world. After all, it's not every day you meet something as strange as these guys."

"They're still so cute and adorable, though," Peaches said, "Including this little guy." Peaches placed Kai in her trunk. "Come here, you sweet little thing."

While Peaches was enjoying the cuddling, Kai was getting strangled by it. "Choking, not breathing."

"Peaches, put him down, please," Ellie told her daughter.

Peaches sighed. "Okay, Mom." Peaches placed Kai back on the ground as he was gasping for air. "Did I hug you that hard?"

"You did, actually," Kai said, walking back over to the ninja and his sister, "Listen, we'd love to stay with you guys and all that, but Ellie is right. We don't belong in this world. We're from a place called Ninjago. I'm pretty sure you have no idea what that is, but there's no time to explain. Anyway, we were accidently sent here by my sister's invention. You may not know what that is, but no time to explain that part, either. Moving on. So we were sent here by mistake and we got separated from the elders of the group. Now you know why we were sent here and now we need to figure out a way to get home before we realize that we may never get home any the fate of our home rest on our shoulders. We are the heroes of our home and as the ninja, it is our duty to protect it. Now you know a little bit about us. Thank you for telling us where we are. We are not used to this kind of weather unless winter comes by. I think it's time my friends and I left you alone and hopefully we'll never see each other again. Goodbye, everyone."

"Well, goodbye," Granny said.

Shira suddenly walked over to the ninja, blocking the entrance. "Wait. Before you go out into that crazy, dangerous world known as the Ice Age, I just wanted to…apologize for everything that happened last night. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that. Last night was pretty emotional for me. I had just told everyone the story about my past because I'm a new member of the herd and all that. I'm pretty sure you don't want to know why. Anyway, I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

Everyone stood there, staring at Shira as she was finally apologizing after encountering the ninja last night. The only person brave enough to walk over to the tigress was Nya, who placed a hand on the saber's head. "I forgive you."

"There's not gonna be a condition or anything, is there?"

"Nope. In Ninjago, we forgive others no matter what. As long as it isn't a war or some huge fight that happens to break out. Either way, we usually forgive each other."

Shira smiled at Nya. "Well, at least you forgive me. What about those four?"

"I humbly give you my forgiveness," Zane said, "After all, mistakes are common and we all make them."

"What?" Shira asked.

"That's just his way of saying he forgives you," Cole said, "I do, as well."

"Same here," Jay said.

Everyone looked over at Kai, who was standing there with his arms crossed. He looked over at everybody else. "What?"

"Aren't you going to forgive Shira?" Nya asked.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Kai said sarcastically.

"Really?" Nya crossed her arms.

"No."

"Oh, come on," Shira said, "Whatever I did last night was an accident. Surely, you have some kindness in your heart to forgive me. I'm just saying."

"Listen, you pounced on both me and my sister and you tried to attack us," Kai said, "I don't forgive people or creatures like you so easily. It takes time to finally put in my head whether I can trust you or not."

"Well, when will you trust me?"

"Whenever I'm ready. Listen, if you guys wanna stay with these…things, go right ahead. I'm gonna go find Lloyd and the others myself." Kai made his way out of the cave, not looking back.

Nya ran off after him. "Kai, wait!"

"Nya, I think it's best if you give Kai some time to cool off," Cole said, "You know how he is."

"What is with that brother of yours?" Manny said

"Well, there are times when he can be sweet, but there are also times when he can be pretty hot-headed," Nya explained.

"If you ask me, all that ugly boy needs is a good bump in the noggin," Granny said, hitting her cane over her hand.

"Plus, he can be kind of a jerk," Sid said.

"I agree, Sidney. You see that, y'all? Even my grandson has some sense."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Diego said.

Nya sighed, looking out at the cave entrance. "I hope so, too."

Nya looked to see her brother walking farther and farther from the cave. She knew Kai would come back. After all, this isn't the first time he's ever stomped away from the others. All he needs is some time to cool down. He'll be back. As long as nothing tries to eat him, nothing could destroy that hot-headed fire ninja.

* * *

 **I'M SURE KAI WILL COME BACK. HE ALWAYS DOES. LET'S JUST HOPE HE DOESN'T GET INTO ANY TROUBLE.**

 **WELL, SEE YOU FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. Kai Encounters the Mystery Sabers

CHAPTER 8

KAI ENCOUNTERS THE MYSTERY SABERS

While the other ninja and Nya stayed behind with the herd, Kai walked as far away as he could, trying his best to escape the wrath of anyone. If none of the others were going to go out to find Lloyd and the others, he would do it himself. The others had tried to warn him, but like always, Kai was not so easy to listen to people that wouldn't take his word. If he got into trouble, so be it. He would defend himself. Nothing ever happened to a ninja that would work alone if need be. Well, there are a ton of things that could happen, but needless to say, Kai wouldn't listen unless he wanted to. That was the bottom line. Either go with him or stay behind. He wasn't clear about the dangers of the Ice Age, but as long as he didn't run into anymore sabers, he would be fine.

A couple of hours passed by before Kai grew tired and decided to find somewhere to hunker down in for a while, seeing as though his body was sore after waking up to see that the teenage mammoth girl had wrapped him up all night, holding him like he was a stuff animal. It really irritated him to see that people always thought of him as the cute one. Why can't somebody else in the group get chased around by fan girls? What about Zane and Cole? They don't have girlfriends. Jay was already taken so it wouldn't work out for him. Lloyd always hid himself away from the outside world in order not to be trampled in the streets by fans. Of all the heroes in the world, it had to be him. At first, it was enjoyable. Nowadays, it was plain ridiculous.

Kai finally found a place that wasn't so roomy, but at least it was enough room to rest his sore body in. It was a hollow tree, and even though there were vines and leaves surrounding it, it was still a nice little place. Even a upset individual would come in there just to calm themselves down. Kai decided that's basically all he needed to do. Just calm down. There was no reason to stay mad at his friends when he knew that now was not the time to be angry about anything. They were in a different world and that meant he needed to remain calm and focus on what to do now.

 _I don't get what my problem is,_ Kai thought, _I've been nothing but a hot-headed jerk since the moment the others and I got here. What is wrong with me? There's only one thing to do when a situation like this happens. Remain calm and figure out what to do._ Taking a deep breath, Kai stood in front of the opening of the tree, looking out at the view. The island wasn't really busy, but a few creatures he didn't know were walking passed the tree, not even noticing him. They just happily passed along with a smile on their faces.

Kai sighed, walking back inside the tree. "Okay, I think it's time I calm down. I can't be so hot-headed at a time like this. Maybe it's best if I just rest my eyes for a little while and once I've cooled off, I'll go back to the others and work things out. All we need to do is come up with a plan. That's it. Once I go back, we'll figure out a way to find Lloyd and the others and then we'll figure out a way to get home. The best thing we can do now is sit down and talk this whole thing out. For now, I think it's best if I grabbed a little shuteye. Being cuddled all night with a mammoth really wears a guy out." Once Kai finished talking to himself, he laid down on the dusty ground, closing his eyes and fell into a light sleep.

Meanwhile, not even hearing anything, the four sabers from last night were hiding in the bushes, looking at the strange creature that just entered inside the tree. Ricardo was glaring as Mara, Lupe and Rosa were standing in the back, whispering and giggling to one another. Ricardo shook his head, knowing that his sisters just loved to talk. There was only one sister that was never so talkative, but unfortunately, she wasn't with them. At least she wasn't as annoying as his other three younger sisters.

"I'm just saying, Mara," Lupe said, "Stevano would've been the perfect saber for you if we hadn't of left the pack."

"Please," Mara said, "Stevano would've never been interested in a saber with light gray fur. Now if I had stripes that would've been different."

"It wouldn't really make a difference," Rosa said, "Stevano would've loved my fur color a lot better."

"Are you saying that you're better than us?" Lupe asked.

"What difference does it make to you?"

"Would you three just shut up?" Ricardo said, a snarl coming from his throat as he did so, "You all sound like a couple of birds, always tweeting your annoying songs. Besides, Stevano likes none of you. He and I used to be friends before things in the pack started changing. He said dating one of you would be like dating a loud mammoth." Ricardo could hear his own stomach growl after saying mammoth. "Ugh. I hate being this hungry. The sooner we find food, the better."

"Well, you're the one standing there trying to hunt for food," Mara said, "Have you found anything edible yet?"

"No, but I did see one of those weird creatures that we saw last night, but this one was different than the others. This one had spikey fur on top of his head. It was wearing all red. Whatever it is, I have a feeling that it's rare, but not edible. I think it's time we gave him a proper introduction and ask him."

"Ask him what?" Lupe asked.

Rosa gasped excitingly. "Are we gonna ask him if he's seen any mammoths that we can hunt?"

Ricardo growled. "No! We're gonna ask whether or not he's seen her."

"I don't know," Mara said, "That thing looks like it's not from our world. If you ask me, it could be an alien from another planet wanting to take over Earth. I'm just saying that if it is, I don't think it has time to tell us where our sister is."

"Like Mama always told us," Ricardo said, "It doesn't hurt to ask." Just like that, Ricardo made his way over to the tree, his sister following from behind.

Little did they know, as they got closer to the tree, Kai had already woke up from the little nap he took, stretching his limbs. "Well, now that I've rested, I think it's time I went out to find the others."

"He's about to leave the cave," Lupe said.

"Follow my lead," Ricardo said.

The moment Kai walked out of the tree, he looked around at the view, but not before he heard a strange noise from behind him. "Huh. I wonder what that was." He started walking up to it. "Hello? Is somebody over here? I hope it's not one of you playing games with me. I was literally actually starting to head back and find you guys. I hope you guys aren't doing this to scare me."

"No, not really," Ricardo said behind the tree.

Kai gasped. "Who's there?"

"There's no reason to be afraid of me. I kindly come to ask for help."

Kai still wasn't convinced. "Show yourself."

"Oh, how rude of me." Ricardo came out from hiding, letting Kai stare. "Did you want to see me instead of using your ears?"

With widened eyes, Kai stepped back a few feet. "Another saber?"

"What do you mean another saber? I've got three more right behind me." That was the three female saber's cue to step out of their hiding places.

"I thought there were only two here."

"There are two more on the island?" Mara asked.

"You better not be joking," Ricardo said, holding out his paw, "I have claws and I'm not afraid to use them."

"Ricardo, retract the claws," Rosa said, "Let the creature explain."

"In case you're wondering, I'm not a creature," Kai said, "I am a human."

"You don't like a human to us," Ricardo said.

"I gotta agree with him," Lupe said, "You look nothing like any human we've ever seen and we've been attacked by plenty of them."

"Lupe!"

"What? Everybody pretty much knows by now."

Ricardo sighed. "Ignore my sisters. They tend to be annoying and very chatty."

"They almost sound my sister," Kai said, "Just a little bit, though."

"Anyway, you said something about two other sabers being on the island," Ricardo said.

"Uh, yeah. There's one saber that's a male and he has straight orange fur. There's another saber, too, though. I think it might be his wife or something. She has blue eyes that almost look like the color of the water and she has this fur that's almost gray, but it looks like it has more of a whitish color in it. Her fur also has black stripes. I'm not sure why-"

"Wait a minute. Did you just say that she has blue eyes and has whitish, grayish fur with black stripes?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Ricardo, do you have the same thoughts I do?" Mara asked.

Ricardo raised a hand up and walked over to Kai. "Take us to her. We need to see her. Please."

"Okay, if that's what you want," Kai said, "Follow me."

The sabers started following Kai as he lead them towards the herd and his friends. He was starting to have thoughts. What if these sabers attacked him? What the sabers didn't know was that the sabers, or saber they were looking for, was living with a large group of animals and may or may not have any idea what's coming to them.

* * *

 **OKAY. IT SEEMS KAI JUST MET SOME SABERS. HE HAS NO IDEA WHO THEY ARE, WHAT THEY WANT AND WHO KNOWS WHAT THEY COULD DO. PLUS, HE'S LEADING THEM TO THE HERD. THIS IS GONNA BE FUN.**

 **SORRY I DIDN'T POST THE LAST COUPLE OF DAYS. IT WAS HOMECOMING WEEK, PLUS I HAD TO GO ON A COLLEGE TRIP WITH MY SENIOR CLASS. ALSO, I HAD A GOVERNMENT TEST, WHICH I ACED. THIS GIRL MADE A PERFECT SCORE. NOW ALL I HAVE TO DO IS SURVIVE ECONOMICS. HOPEFULLY IT'S NOT TOO BAD.**

 **WELL, I WILL HAVE MORE FOR YOU NEXT WEEK.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. Old Pack Members

CHAPTER 9

OLD PACK MEMBERS

The wind blew calm as a cool breeze made its way through the village. The herd had just returned to the cave as they were enjoying their breakfast. Nya had went out to find some fruit and nuts, seeing as though that was the only thing that could satisfy their hunger at the moment and none of them were experienced hunters. They only knew how to fish and hike when out in nature. Besides fighting villains, the ninja couldn't really do much else. In fact, Kai was the only one in the group that knew how to make fire. As long as he had his elemental powers, that is. Sighing, Nya looked out through the woods, keeping an eye out in case her brother came walking back through the jungle. She was hoping that he would be back before nightfall. For that day, the ninja will rest and get to know the herd. Tomorrow, they will ask the mammals if they could help them search for their missing group members. After that, it would be time to discuss reasons as to whether or not they would ever get home. The only way they would do that, though, is if Kai ever got back.

Nya heard strange noises in the bushes. She turned around to see what it could be. Right at that moment, an acorn jumped out of the bush. Nya giggled, thinking it was only a saber-tooth squirrel that dropped its nut. That's when a squirrel popped out of the bushes. He looked to see the nut right in front of him on the ground and happily picked it up, hugging it with all the might he could muster. That was before it flew right out of his arms and started rolling off. It hit the back of Nya's leg. By this time, she had already resumed picking berries. She turned to see the nut on the ground. Picking it up, she placed it in her basket, but this only made the saber-tooth squirrel scream in anger as he ran up on the bushes and stared Nya down.

"Huh?" Nya looked at the squirrel, bewildered by the look he was giving her. "Um, hello. Can I help you with anything? You don't seem to be happy about something. Did I do something to upset you by wandering into your territory. If I did, I apologize for that. I'm only trying to find food for my friends and I to eat so we can somehow survive here." The squirrel still just stared Nya down. "Well, anyway, it's really nice to meet you. I'm Nya. Do you have a name?" He started growling. Nya knew that this was one out of few animals on this world that didn't know how to speak. "Oh, I see. You don't know how to talk. Well, are you good with charades? I'm pretty good with them. Maybe I could guess your name?"

The only thing the squirrel did was jump inside the basket Nya was holding, throwing out all the food that she had gathered. "Hey! What do you think you're doing? Get out of there!" He didn't listen. After what felt like ages of searching, the little guy found his acorn, hugging it with all his might. Nya wasn't amused. "Hey, I found that fair and square. Well, if you want it, go ahead and take it. Go on. Scrat! Get out of here. Find somewhere else to go." The squirrel took off into the woods, not looking back at Nya. Nya shook her head. "The nerve of some of these creatures here. I'm pretty sure some animals tell that thing to scrat. Huh? That's a good name for him. Scrat." What Nya didn't know was that it was the Squirrel's actual name, but since he couldn't speak, he wasn't able to tell her so.

Nya decided to forget about the little incident and picked up all the food that the squirrel threw all over the place. She started hearing a conversation out in the distance. Once Nya finished placing all the fruits and nuts back on the ground, she walked over to see her brother Kai. She was relieved to see that he was still in one piece, but that's not all. She was surprised to see him with a saber. Plus, there were three more in the back, gossiping with each other. None of them looked anything like Diego and Shira. They were different and they had halfway similar fur colors.

Running over to her brother, Nya started calling out to him. "Kai! Kai! Thank goodness you came back safe and sound."

"Hey, sis," Kai said, "What are you doing out here? Especially since you have nobody else here with you."

"Oh, Kai. You know I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Kai, who is this girl?" Ricardo asked.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but she is the prettiest girl I have ever seen," Mara said.

"Any guy is lucky to be dating her," Lupe said.

"The guy better be a hunk and a hero," Rosa said, "She's gonna be known as a damsel in distress."

"Excuse me?" Nya asked.

"Oh, uh, ignore my sisters," Ricardo said, "They like to talk about whatever they can see with their own six eyes. I mean that literally." He gave his sisters a glare.

"What did we say about staring at us like that?" Mara told her brother.

Ricardo sighed. "Anyway, like I asked before. Kai, who is this girl and why did you call her sis?"

"She's my little sister," Kai said, walking up and placing an arm around my shoulder, "This is Nya."

"Does she tend to be chatty, too?"

"Not all the time, but she usually has the tendency to always bother people with her excessive chattering."

"No, I don't," Nya said, "I do not bother people with my excessive chattering. Sure, there are some guys that can't stand to be around me because of it, but that doesn't mean I'm an excessive chatterer. My boyfriend is way worse about it, though. He can talk for hours and hours and before you know it, the whole day just passes by so quickly."

Mara gasped. "Oh, my gosh, girls. She does have a boyfriend."

"I hope he's everything your heart desires," Lupe said.

"I bet you two have so much in common," Rosa said.

"Girls, focus," Ricardo said.

"See, what did I tell you?" Kai said, "My sister is and always will be an excessive chatterer."

"I am not!" Nya exclaimed, "Kai, do you mind explaining to me why there are four sabers here with you?"

"Is everything okay over here?" Everyone looked to see Manny and the others walking up to Kai, Nya and the four sabers.

"Well, lick my tail and call me a sloth," Sid said, "You found more sabers."

"You are a sloth, Sidney," Granny said, hitting Sid over the head with her cane, "Stop forgetting what kind of animal you are."

"Granny, it was just a figure of speech."

"Sid, you know she's not gonna get it," Diego said.

"Well, well, well," Cole said, "Look who has kindly returned to us. I hope you're in a better mood now."

"Relax, Cole," Kai said, "You'll be happy to know that I am and I'm ready to listen to you guys now."

"Finally," Jay said, "We thought you would never make up your mind."

"You must be as stubborn as our brother," Rosa said.

"With uncontrollable anger issues," Mara said.

"Not to mention he's also hot-headed," Lupe said.

"You know what all three of you have in common?" Ricardo asked them.

"What?" the three saber females asked.

"You never shut up!"

"Wait a second," Shira said, walking up to the sabers.

"What's wrong, honey?" Ellie asked.

"Shira?" Diego said.

"Hold on," Ricardo said, "Did you just say…Shira?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Shira walked up to Ricardo, holding up her paw and placing it on his shoulder. She looked him in the eyes. Those green eyes looked familiar to her. She could only think of one name to say. "Pedro?"

Ricardo chuckled. "You never seem to stop calling me that, huh?"

"It is you!" Shira grasped Ricardo in a hug, holding him tight. She looked behind him to see the other three sabers. "Rosa, Lupe, Mara." She let go of Ricardo and wrapped the three sabers in a group hug. "I'm so glad to see you all again."

"Same here," Lupe said.

"We thought we would never see you again," Rosa said.

"We've missed you so much," Mara said, "Curse the pack for shunning you away."

Diego walked up to Ricardo. "So, your name is Pedro, am I correct?"

"Well, no," Ricardo said, "It's actually Ricardo. Pedro is part of my name. Shira has always called me that."

"Tell me, Ricardo. How does Shira know you?"

"She happens to be _mi hermana_."

"That's right Diego," Shira said, "These sabers are my siblings. My brother and sisters. My one and only family from my pack."

Everyone was surprised and happy to see that Shira was reunited with her brother and three sisters. It was like a true family moment.

* * *

 **OH, MY GOSH. FOUR OF SHIRA'S SIBLINGS RETURNED. SHE ORIGINALLY HAD FIVE, BUT SHE TOLD YOU WHAT HAPPENED TO HER OTHER BROTHER IN CHAPTER ONE.**

 **WELL, I'LL HAVE MORE SOON.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. Getting to Know Shira's Family

CHAPTER 10

GETTING TO KNOW SHIRA'S FAMILY

After almost about a million hugs and stating how much they missed each other, Shira introduced her brother and sisters to the rest of the herd. They thought that having mammoths in the herd led the herd to be protected by the biggest creatures on Earth and had come to care for Manny, Ellie, and Peaches as if they were family. One minute around Sid and Granny and they had to back away. They could not stand the smell of either of them. Louis came up and greeted the four sabers with fear in his eyes. Rosa thought of the little mole hog to be the cutest thing she's ever seen. Peaches giggled with joy. She knew one of these days somebody would think of Louis as cute. Crash and Eddie turned out to be a headache to Shira's siblings, especially Ricardo. The ninja had introduced themselves, stating that they had met the herd last night and they were planning on leaving soon to find the rest of their group. The last person to be introduced to the sabers was Diego, who turned out to be just the right one for their sister. Well, to the female sabers, of course. Ricardo just stared Diego down as if he were saying that he couldn't be trusted unless need be. Or forever, whatever floats his boat.

Everyone had finished introducing themselves and gave the sabers a chance to speak. As the male of the small sibling pack, Ricardo went first. "It's really good to meet all of you. Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Ricardo. Few call me Pedro on account that my full name is Ricardo Pedro. Shira's the only sister in my family that calls me Pedro."

"So which name do you prefer?" Manny asked.

"To you, for now, just refer to me as Ricardo."

"Easy to remember. Hopefully, Shira won't confuse me."

Shira shook her head. "It just proves that I love my brother and care for him the same way I care about all of you."

"Awwwww!" Peaches said, "That's why we love you, Aunt Shira."

"I suppose they have come to realize that you are family to them," Ricardo said.

"Yes," Shira said, "I hope you're okay with that."

"Whatever makes you happy, _mi hermana_."

"Okay, time to introduce ourselves," Lupe said, referring to herself and her sisters, "Hi, I'm Lupe. It's so good to meet you all. I knew my sister would find a loving family to be a part of. Just in case you're wondering, we did not kick our own sister out of the pack. That was the fault of our new pack leader, who by the way is nothing but a jerk and we hate him."

"Say it, sister," Rosa said, "Good to meet you all, too. I'm Rosa. I'm so glad I finally get to meet some other mammals that aren't sabers. Our old pack leader is so stingy. You can understand why we left our pack."

"I hate him with a passion," Mara said, "Good to meet you guys. I'm Mara. I'm the leader of these two. They usually tend to get into trouble, especially when it comes to telling our pack leader what to do. Don't worry. I usually seem to get them out of a jam."

"Who said that you were the leader for the both of us?" Lupe asked.

"Says me. We left the pack and it is true. I always got you two out of trouble. You should thank me for that."

"Nobody made you the boss of us," Rosa said, "We can lead ourselves. Sisters are supposed to get along with each other and act as leaders together."

"Let's not fight about this, girls," Lupe said, "How about we all be the leaders."

"Then who's going to come up with the brilliant plans?" Mara said.

"Oh, yeah. I guess I didn't think about that."

Ricardo sighed. "You see what Shira and I have to go through? It's like this with these three all the time. How the heck did you end up being born in the same litter as those three, sis?"

"I guess Mama was just that lucky to have four girls to love and care for," Shira said, "You and Pablo cared about all four of us, no matter how annoying we were."

"Wait a second," Ellie said, "You two weren't born from the same litter?"

"Well, I wasn't born in the same litter with my older brother or sister," Diego said, "I was born the only boy with two girls, who also happen to be my sisters. Sabers can get pregnant more than one time."

"Is it the same with mammoths?" Manny asked.

"I don't think so, honey," Ellie said, "I think mammoths only have one in their lifetime."

"Okay, time to move on. Why are you four here, anyway? I thought Diego and Shira were the only sabers on this island."

"Well, that was true at first," Ricardo said, "My sisters and I just arrived here last night after leaving our pack."

"It was the perfect plan, too," Rosa said.

"Oh, yeah, but it was all Ricardo's idea," Mara said.

"Roberto didn't even see it coming," Lupe said.

"Roberto's still the leader of the pack, huh?" Shira said.

Ricardo nodded and sighed. "Sadly, yes. I wish there was a way that he would've made you stay in the pack. Really, I wish there was. It wasn't us that wanted you to leave. Roberto had always thought since the beginning that you were a curse upon the whole pack. He always told Pablo and I that you were born a curse since Mama had you and the other three."

"I don't understand. Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you tell the pack to let me stay and bring Roberto down that moment in time."

Roberto hesitated. "Father told us not to say anything. He told us to remain quiet and he would explain everything once we went back to the cave. Once you were banished, Father told us that he didn't want us to force Roberto to keep you in the pack. Believe me, Father told us that he loved you so much. So did Mama. He told us that standing up to a leader like Roberto would be like a death wish. We would be forcing ourselves to our graves. It was the only way to protect all of us is what he said."

"So he knew the whole time that Roberto would end up being a bad leader."

"Oh, yeah, he knew everything about Roberto," Lupe said, "He told us that he hated Roberto with a passion, but he wouldn't say anything about it because he was good friends with Roberto's father. That I can understand. Trust us, we had to deal with Roberto too much with his bad attitude and always forcing us to look for humans to kill so we wouldn't have to deal with them. That seriously pushed us over the limit. There were a few times that I ended up telling him off."

"Same here, sister," Rosa said, "I had to do the same thing just so he would get off my back. For some reason, he liked me and always asked me to go fishing with him. I always told him no and that's when I suddenly kept reminding him about the time he banished you from the pack."

"It got to the point where he said that he was planning to kill you and I had to get you both out of so many messes," Mara said.

"We're sabers, sis," Lupe said, "We learn to stand up for ourselves, whether it's a pack leader or some tiny little animal that keeps bugging us all the time."

"This Roberto guy sounds like a real jerk," Granny asked, "If you ask me, all he really needs is a few whacks on the head to put some sense into him."

"For once, my Granny is actually right," Sid said.

"That's right, and don't you forget it."

"I think we're going to have to make a mental video about the time Granny was actually right about something," Diego said, "Nobody messes with my friend and gets away with it."

"What did you guys do?" Shira asked, "How did you escape the pack?"

"Well, it was originally Father who was trying to get us out of the pack," Ricardo said, "He was getting tired of him making us work for him and having to suffer, so we all had to get out of there. He and Mama told us that they would remain with the pack. Like Mama always said, once in a pack, always in a pack."

"That is true. She always told me that. That was before I got kicked out, though."

"Well, it turns out they were letting the three of us leave for a reason. Roberto was plotting a plan to have humans come and kill us."

"Okay, this is really scary and so sad," Peaches said.

"Sorry," Ricardo said, "Anyway, as we were trying to escape, we were caught by Roberto's right hand man."

"Let me guess," Shira said, "Alejandro."

"Exactly. Anyway, my sisters and I were only halfway towards the woods. We thought we would make it and just when we thought all hope was lost, Father stood in and the last thing I heard from him was a scream and then there was silence."

"You don't mean to say that…that…"

"I'm sorry, Shira. I'm afraid Father is…dead."

At that moment, she started crying. She didn't care if everybody was watching her. What she heard was sad news and she had the right to shed tears. Ricardo placed his paw over Shira's face, pulling her into a tight bear hug. He knew she needed it. Just when she thought things were good, it only brought in a sacrifice just for the ones she loved to find her.

* * *

 **POOR SHIRA. NOT ONLY DID SHE LOSE HER GRANDFATHER AND OTHER OLDER BROTHER, BUT NOW IT'S HER FATHER. MAYBE ONE OF THESE DAYS, THEY'LL FIND THEIR MOTHER HAD ESCAPED THE PACK. THAT MAY OR MAY NOT HAPPEN.**

 **WELL, SEE YOU FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	12. Wu Meets the Enemy

CHAPTER 11

WU MEETS THE ENEMY

Inside the cave where the four remaining group members of the ninja were, Lloyd and his father were practicing moves that involved fighting without fighting. By now, Lloyd was pretty good with some of the moves. Some of them needed some work. Misako was outside the cave, gathering leaves that looked unfamiliar to her. She spent her time by studying them and was hoping to take some of them back home with her and began conducting research on the mysterious plants. Sensei Wu was just standing outside the cave, looking out in the cold world. He had nothing to do. In order to find the others, they needed to think of a strategy, but it was always he who brought on good words that could help them. Unfortunately, Sensei had not been able to find that one thing in mind that could help them. Without his spirit smoke and his daily cup of tea, he couldn't think straight. There was nothing he could do to help. Nothing at all.

He walked back inside the cave, watching his brother and nephew practicing the art of fighting without fighting. He saw Lloyd do a perfect kick, but his father moved out of the way, causing Lloyd to come straight for the cave wall. Luckily, he used both his feet to flip in the air and landed safely on the ground.

Garmadon clapped his hands. "Well done, my son. Keeping that up and you'll be able to go against me in no time."

"Well, today just seemed like the perfect day to train," Lloyd said, "After all, this is a different world and we don't know what to expect from it."

"That is true."

"Your teaching skills have taught Lloyd the art of understanding, brother," Wu said, "Useful when both in battle and dealing with the real world. At least until we can return back to our world."

"We must be patient, brother," Garmadon said, "Don't forget the lessons that were taught to us by father."

"How silly of me."

"When are we going to find the others," Lloyd said, "I'm really starting to worry about them."

"In time, we will find them," Garmadon said, "Today, we will train and rest. Tomorrow, we will search."

"Isn't there anything we can do now?"

"I'm afraid not, nephew," Wu said, "The only thing we can rely on now is our minds. Nowadays, I don't even use mine anymore. I normally rely on my spirit smoke and my usual daily cup of tea. Without it, there is nothing I can do to help."

"Sensei, you can't rely on everything forever," Lloyd said, "I don't rely on a sword helping me in battle even if my opponent has a weapon. The only thing I can rely on is my abilities to fight. You have to have more than one way of doing something. We can find the ninja, but just not the way you would do it."

Sensei sighed. "It seems as though my ways are of no use to us anymore. Unless we are in our own world, there is nothing I can help you with. It seems as though you have taught me a valuable lesson, Lloyd. Never rely on one thing to aid in one's journey." He started walking out of the cave. "If any of you need me, I'll be going out for a walk. It's not like you will need me, anyway."

Misako walked inside the cave. "I hope you boys are hungry. I was able to find some food was I was out doing research."

"I will skip this meal," Sensei Wu said, making his way out into the open world of the Ice Age.

Nothing much happened while Sensei Wu was taking a steady walk, staying on the trail. He looked around, seeing different creatures passed by him and turned away when doing so. Two female sloths were walking down the trail when they saw Sensei. They gave him a look and started talking about him behind his back. He decided it was worth a conversation to hear, so he walked over a stood behind a tree, pretending as though he needed a break.

"What the heck was that thing?" asked the purple female sloth.

"I don't know," the red female sloth said, "It looked as though it could've been from another world, don't you think?"

"Whatever it is, that is like the ugliest thing I have ever seen."

"It looks pretty old and tired. Do you think we should help it out?"

"No way. Daddy told us never to help other animals that you don't know, especially if they look like things like that one. You are just too nice, Sabrina. I wish you would try to understand that certain animals can't be trusted."

"Does that mean I can't trust you or whatever, Chelsie?"

"No. It means that you're not supposed to trust animals like that one."

"For your information, ladies, I am not an animal," Sensei Wu said, "I am merely a human."

The red sloth girl named Sabrina gasped. "Oh, my gosh. Did that thing just talk?"

"I did, and I am not a thing."

"Let's get out of here before it does something to us," Chelsie said, walking away with what seemed to be her sister.

Sensei Wu sighed, continuing forward. No creature seemed to know who he was or where he came from and he hasn't seen a single human that looked like him. Maybe the world they were in was only a land for weird looking animals that he's never seen before. It was a land of wonders and mysteries. The life an animal lives in this life may be a lot more difficult than how it is in Ninjago. Sighing, Sensei decided to sit down and think a moment. He needed a different way to come up with a strategy in order to find the ninja and Nya.

 _What is it that I can do?_ Sensei wondered, _I am not as good with figuring out strategies as the others think I am. Without some kind of spirit smoke, I'm nothing. I wish there was something I could do. If only I had just used my mind throughout my elderly years. I wouldn't be so confused right now. I think it just goes to show. Expect the unexpected._

Shuffling could be heard in the bushes from behind the old man. Sensei Wu stood up, holding his staff in defense. At least he came with one good thing that was useful. More shuffling could be heard, but not only that, growling came from close by. This made the wise teacher shake a little. In all his life, Sensei had never been so scared before.

"Who's there?" Sensei asked, "Show yourself. I have a staff and I'm not afraid to use it."

"Oh, is that what that stick thing is?" the mysterious voice from behind the bushes asked, "I thought it was just something you carried around because you can't walk right, considering that you're nothing but an old man."

"Come out from there."

"If you insist." Coming out from behind the bushes was a saber. He was a red orange colored feline with sharp looking red eyes that almost looked as if he were evil. His claws were so sharp that it could easily cut through a large tree. This made Sensei back up a little and caused the saber to laugh in enjoyment. "What's the matter? Haven't you ever seen a saber before?"

"No, I have not. You see, I am not from this world."

"Well, what are you doing out here all alone? As a matter of fact, what are you supposed to be, anyway?" He walked up closer to Sensei.

"I am known as a human, in case you were wondering."

The saber growled. "You don't look like a human to me. Believe me, I've seen plenty of them. Plus, I've taken down a bunch of them with my own teeth." He held up his paw, showing Sensei his claws. "Sometimes, I use these babies to get the job done."

"What do you want from me? I am nothing but a human from a different world who is minding his own business."

"Well, human, you should know that traveling alone is dangerous, especially on an island like this. I'm pretty sure you have no idea where you are or what you should do."

"I think it is best if I go now. You have wasted my time for too long."

"You're not going anywhere. You should also know that sabers never travel alone without a pack, either. Get him, boys!"

Out of nowhere, a pack of sabers came jumping out at the bushes. One of them actually lunged on Sensei. This one happened to be a male with a light orange fur coat and cold gray eyes that were glaring at Sensei. "What is this thing?"

"He refers to himself as being a human," the red orange saber said, "I don't believe it, though."

"I don't, either. What do we expect to get out of this guy?"

"He may know something about our missing pack members."

"What missing pack members?" Sensei Wu asked, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"That's just great," the light orange saber said, "He doesn't know."

"Don't worry," the red orange saber said, "I think some time with us will do him good. Grab him, boys!"

Sensei grunted as the light orange saber picked him up with his teeth and started carrying him to a different part of the island. Luckily, Lloyd was there the whole time as he watches what had happened. Having no other choice, he ran back to the cave where his parents were. They needed to rescue his uncle and fast.

* * *

 **OH, NO. SENSEI WU HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY THE BAD SABERS. LUCKILY, LLOYD SAW THE WHOLE THING AND IS GOING TO TELL HIS FAMILY. WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

 **STAY TUNE TO FIND OUT.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	13. Shira's Past Returns

CHAPTER 12

SHIRA'S PAST RETURNS

That night, the herd was sitting inside the cave again, sitting around what was going to be the fireplace. Sid always made a fire every night, but this time, Kai offered to help. He did all he could to try and start a fire up, but it looked as though his powers weren't working right. Throughout the day, the ninja were able to tell their story about where they came from, what their home was like, and how they ended up becoming the heroes of Ninjago. They were trying to prove it by having Kai make a fire for everyone, but it seemed as though it wouldn't work. It was strange. They only had one theory of what was going on. According to Zane, it seemed as though since they were in a different world that was not similar with Ninjago, they had the inabilities to use their powers, causing them to be powerless and not being able to protect themselves or those around them. Jay became furious and started chattering about how they were never going to get home, Cole was banging his head on the cave wall trying to tune Jay out, Kai just sighed as he placed his hand over his forehead, and Nya just stared at Jay with her arms crossed.

After that little fear fest was over, which caused Jay to have his mouth covered by Manny in order for him not to talk anymore, they all sat around the fire that Sid had made for them moments afterwards. They were all sitting there, quiet as can be, not saying a word. The only noises that were heard were Granny eating an apple and Shira's sisters making hand signals and giggling towards one another.

Ricardo sighed, seeing as though he was not used to all this silence. He always blamed his sisters for being so used to noise since they were the ones that mainly talk all the time and never giving their voices a rest unless they were heading off to bed. He turned his attention toward Shira. "Hey, sis, you never did tell me about that guy."

"What guy?" Shira asked.

"That saber you're with." He pointed over to Diego, who was lying on his stomach listening to Crash and Eddie's conversation. "How did you end up with these guys?"

"Is that a bad thing that I joined up with this herd?"

"No, no, no. It's not a bad thing. I was only wondering. How did you meet these guys? Did you happen to bump into them while you were hunting or something?"

"No, but there is a story behind how I met these guys. You see, after I was banished from the pack, I ran into the nearest cave that was out of sight from you all and let's just say that I...started crying."

"Crying? After so many years, you finally started shedding tears. I was hoping that day would come when you finally realized that we all have feelings."

"Actually, I didn't come to realize that until after I met the herd. Anyway, I was crying and then all of a sudden here comes this large primate monkey who happened to appear out of nowhere. I didn't know he was in the cave when I went in there to face the shame I had committed."

"You never committed any shame."

"Okay, moving on. I met this primate monkey and we kind of got to talking. He told me his name was Captain Gutt. I asked him why they called him captain and he said because he was a pirate."

"Let me guess. He took you under his wing because you had nowhere else to go. Am I correct?"

"Yes. Anyway, he took me to his ice float ship and introduced me to the rest of his crew, which resulted them all to be various types of mammals and a bird. They were all afraid of me at first. It wasn't the fact that I was a saber. It was the fact that I was a teenage saber. Trust me; you don't want to get on a teen saber's bad side."

"I know. I made sure of that when you and the other three turned thirteen."

Shira laughed. "Good one, _hermano._ Anyway, once I had been on the crew for so long, let's say about almost four years, we had ended up bumping into the herd when the continental drift happened. Well, they sort of changed my life and turned it around. I had ended up being friends with the herd, spending a little time with them, but after I had decided to go back to Gutt, it turns out I was wrong about him. He was just one of those animals that cared about nobody else but himself. That's when I realized that I wanted to be with the herd, but I didn't have a choice. It was either leave and be killed or I could form an escape plan and go with the herd. It was my choice."

"What did you do?"

"At first, I was following Diego, but I helped him and the others escape to go back to the rest of their herd that they left behind when the lands split up. You should know what I mean by now. I was stuck with Gutt. I thought all hope was lost. That's when I saw them again. Plus Diego. I was glad to see him again, but not at that moment. I was hoping it could just be the two of us alone somewhere so we could talk, but no. Gutt had to find Manny's family and almost got rid of them. I decided to go on the herd's side and after that, we defeated Gutt and I became a member of the herd."

"When exactly did all of this happen? It makes me feel as though you clearly remember all this."

"Well, it actually happened a couple of days ago. I'm just glad it's all over." Shira sighed. "I hope all the pain and suffering is over. I'm scared that one day the past is going to come and bite us where we least expect it to."

"There's nothing to worry about, Shira. Nothing is going to happen to us. I promise. As your big brother, I will do whatever it takes to protect you. After all, there are two male sabers in this herd. Plus three gigantic mammoths. I'm pretty sure we're safe."

Shira looked at her brother. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Do you…trust Diego?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you did. I mean, he is a really kind saber and all. He's a good hunter, he cares about his family and he can be sweet when someone doesn't make him mad."

"Well, to be honest, he doesn't seem like a bad saber. Was he wanted out of a pack?"

"Well, he chose to leave his pack. He still thinks that I did the same thing. I told them, though."

"About what?"

"About me being an outcast from the pack. Knowing that I don't belong anywhere just makes me feel as though…I'm a curse around everyone I'm with."

"Shira, listen to me." Ricardo placed his paw on his sister's cheek. "You are not a curse. I never want to hear those words come out of your mouth again. Understand?"

Shira sighed, but looked at her brother with sad eyes. "I understand."

"Good. Now show me that warrior smile?"

"Go ahead. Show it off, Shira. That's what you tend to do all the time." A mysterious voice was heard from outside the cave. Everyone looked to see a light orange saber with cold gray eyes walk up to the entrance.

Shira stood next to her brother while her sisters hid behind them. Shira growled. "You!"

"What's the matter, Shira?" the mysterious saber asked, "Are you angered to see me after so long?"

"As a matter of fact, I am."

"Shira, stay with me," Ricardo said.

"Who are you?" Diego asked, a growl escaping his throat.

"Oh, how rude of me!" the saber said sarcastically, "I merely forgot to introduce myself, didn't I? well, I guess now is a good time. I am Alejandro."

"How did you get here?" Ricardo asked.

"I thought we left you sorry saber butt back at home," Rosa said as she continued to hide behind her sister.

"You thought that, huh?" Alejandro said, "Well, I'll have you know that the others and I were able to follow you all out here. We descended from the pack, you see. I bet you know who."

"A saber pack leader does not leave his pack behind unless he has been banished," Shira said, "That much I can remember."

"Those rules don't apply to Roberto. He doesn't care about leadership and all that. He left that worthless pack behind because they were all rebelling against him. We weren't gonna leave him behind, so we came along. Besides, he wants to see you again."

"How do I know none of this is a trick?"

"Oh, don't worry. There's a reason why he wants to see you. I'll make sure that you come if I have to force you myself." He looked at the whole herd, but most of all the ninja. "As for the rest of you, if you try to go against my leader and try to kick him out, you will pay dearly. Oh, and as for you five weird creatures, you have forty-eight hours to retrieve you old weird creature or he'll be gone within the blink of an eye. See you soon. Especially you, Shira." With that, Alejandro was gone.

The whole herd looked at each other before looking over at Shira and her siblings. The ninja and Nya weren't paying any attention, though. They were too worried about their sensei to even think about anything else.

* * *

 **WELL, IT LOOKS AS THOUGH THE NINJA DO NOT HAVE THEIR POWERS. THEY DIDN'T BRING THEM ALONG. WHAT A SHAME. SHIRA TOLD HER BROTHER WHAT HAPPENED AFTER LEAVING THE PACK. NOW AN OLD ENEMY HAS RETURNED AND HE HAS SENSEI WU. WHAT WILL THE HERD AND THE NINJA DO?**

 **STAY TUNE TO FIND OUT MORE.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	14. The Heroic Journey Begins

CHAPTER 13

THE HEROIC JOURNEY BEGINS

The entire herd quickly discussed a plan for what they would do. They had all planned to go and have a word with the leader, who they knew good and well was Roberto due to the information that Shira and her siblings were able to give them. The first step was to start their journey that night, regardless of how late it was and that they would be up all night. They knew that the ninja were worried about their teacher and would do whatever they could to get him back. Diego and Ricardo would use their strong sense of smell to figure out where Roberto and his small rebellious pack were while the rest of the herd and the ninja followed. Once they got close enough there, they would find a cave to hide in and discuss the next step for the journey. After that, they were sure to return victorious and with Sensei Wu. The ninja were hoping they would find Lloyd and his parents along the way. They could use all the help they could get.

So the journey began with the two separate, but willing to work together heroes. As the two male sabers sniffed the path, Manny kept a close eye out to make sure Alejandro or any other sabers were nearby. He didn't want to risk his family getting hurt they were already on a dangerous journey and they knew they had to take precautions. Throughout the night, Shira was having a conversation with her sisters, but it was mostly the three females who were conversing with each other. As for the others, they were chatting and minding their own business.

Kai was walking on his own, tired and freezing. Nya noticed this and walked over to her brother. "Are you okay?"

"Well, if you consider being stuck in cold weather and not getting any sleep all night because your sensei is being held captive by evil sabers, I suppose I'm doing okay," Kai explained, sighing as he did so, "To be honest with you, though, I'm worried."

"About what?"

"Well, about our deal old sensei being in danger like this, not knowing where Lloyd and his parents are, we seem to be useless without our powers, and we have no idea if we'll ever get home or not."

"Kai, I have faith that we will get home. You need to have faith as well. We just need to prove that we can do this without technology or elemental powers. Besides, we've been training for so long I think we have a clear shot at getting Sensei back. Don't lose hope and everything will be fine."

"Well, if there's one person I'm glad to have by my side, it's you." Kai placed an arm around his sister's shoulder. "I don't know how we'll make it out here without you."

"I guess you realize that I am helpful to you guys after all."

"Who said you weren't?"

"Well, the moment we ended up here, you guys kept blaming me for this whole thing. Look, I'm sorry I didn't test it out first. I forgot that the main thing a good inventor always does is test an invention before putting it out in the open. I might as well admit it. I'm nothing but a person who can only create weapons and things that involve fighting."

"That's not all you are. Once we get back home, you can fix up the kinks in it and then test it out. Just try not to place yourself in a different world."

Nya giggled. "Okay, I won't."

The sun was starting to peek over the horizon. The herd started growing tired as they were still moving forward. Diego and Ricardo sniffed the trail again. Ricardo looked at everyone. "Looks like we're only halfway there. I don't think it should take us that long to find them. According to our sense of smell, they should be up in that mountain. Somewhere inside of it."

"Don't worry, guys," Diego said, "He's telling the truth."

"Calling me a liar?" Ricardo got up in Diego's face, snarling at him.

"No, I'm just telling them that so they don't get false information."

"There's one thing you need to know about me, buddy. I don't lie. That's a sign of getting killed. Even Shira knows I tell the truth. Don't I, Shira?"

"He's right, Diego," Shira said, walking up to the both of them, "Let's not get too feisty, boys. I think the whole herd knows where they are now."

"As long as it leads us to Sensei Wu, I'll go wherever you say," Cole said.

"I actually trust these guys," Jay said, "They've been kind to us since we got here."

"Well, almost, but that was before she apologized," Kai said.

"Well, I can tell that we're all gonna be great friends," Shira said.

"Okay, guys," Manny said, "Let's take a break."

"I hope it's a long break," Crash said, "My feet are aching."

"Ellie, are you sure we can't ride on top of you?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Ellie said, "I told you two that starting today, I was putting you both on a diet. That means walking is your best bet."

"When did you put those two on a diet, Mom?" Peaches asked.

"Since I caught them eating honey from a beehive yesterday."

"Hey, it was natural honey," Crash said.

"Don't tell us that's not healthy," Eddie said.

"It's not," Ellie said, "From now on, you guys will have to eat the food that I require to you guys. Starting today, no more sweets."

"Aw, come on," the possum brothers said.

"Do these guys always complain?" Kai asked.

"Not all the time," Ellie said, "They only do this when they can't do what they want. I'm just trying to be a good sister and make sure my brothers stay healthy. Eating honey straight from the hive is not the definition of good eating. In this world, you gotta keep up your strength."

"Thanks for letting us know," Jay said.

"So is this sensei guy a good person or something?" Manny asked.

"He's our master," Cole said, "He's the reason we were able to learn spinjitzu. It's a fighting style that is not so easy to learn."

"Speaking of which, can we still do spinjitzu?" Kai asked.

"We may have the inability to use our powers, but I don't see why we can't use spinjitzu," Zane said.

"Come on, guys," Cole said, "Let's test it out. Jay, you be our spinjitzu tester."

"Why do I have to be the spinjitzu tester?" Jay asked.

"You seem to be the only one here that always wants to do something, so you do it. If you don't, I'll pummel you if you don't."

"Is that a threat?"

"Just do it, Jay," Kai said, "I'd rather see that than a fight."

"Okay, okay," Jay said, "I'll do it." Getting into position, Jay started going through the motions as he was able to do spinjitzu. Everyone, even the herd, was amazed. Once Jay was done, he shouted with joy. "We still have spinjitzu." Soon all the ninja, except Nya, did spinjitzu, jumping and cheering for joy as they did so. "Oh, I can't believe it!"

"We were able to do it," Cole said.

"Well, if there's one fighting ability that I'm glad to have, its spinjitzu," Kai said.

"We should really thank Sensei for teaching it to us," Zane said.

"That is if we can find him in time before the sabers do what they plan to do."

"Don't worry, you guys," Manny said, "We'll make sure you find your teacher and the rest of the group that you lost."

"You see, there are times when my husband can be a sweetie pie," Ellie said, hugging Manny with her trunk.

Shira walked over to Nya. "How come you can't do it?"

"Oh, I'm not a ninja," Nya said.

"Well, can't somebody teach you?"

"Well, if you plan on becoming the greatest heroes one day, there's really no point in learning moves like that."

"Hey, anybody can learn moves like what your brother and his friends just did. Anybody is born to do whatever they want. I may have been born to be a saber, but I found my path in life."

"Really? Where?"

"Here with the herd. I started out in a pack, then I became a pirate, and the next thing you know, I'm in a herd with various types of mammals. There aren't a lot of herds like us."

"You like being with these guys, do you?"

"Yeah, I do, especially with the one that showed me the herd was more than just a group of animals who got along. We're family. That mammal is Diego. Don't tell anyone this, but I kind of have a crush on him."

Nya giggled. "Your secret is safe with me."

Nya walked away, continuing to giggle. Shira sighed, looking over at Diego. He was the reason she decided to be a part of the herd. She looked over at the other side and saw her siblings. They went through so much just to escape the pack and find her. She was part of three different worlds. The one in the middle was a life she was willing to let go forever.

* * *

 **WELL, THE NINJA HAVE ONE FIGHTING ABILITY THAT THEY CAN COUNT ON. SPINJITZU. AMAZING! THEY SEEM TO HAVE IT WHEREVER THEY GO. ANYWAY, I'M AT SCHOOL RIGHT NOW AND I THOUGHT I'D GO AHEAD AND UPDATE THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS OF THIS. CHAPTER FOURTEEN WILL BE COMING UP IN JUST A MOMENT.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	15. Fight Without Fighting

CHAPTER 14

FIGHT WITHOUT FIGHTING

Inside the cave upon the mountain of the island, two sabers were standing guard as they were on the lookout for anyone who might have been in the area or somebody that would be coming to rescue their friend. Inside the cave, Roberto was pacing around a small rock made cage where Sensei Wu was held captive in. Alejandro and a few other pack members were surrounding their leader as nobody had said a word since yesterday. The only thing that happened was when Alejandro had reported back to Roberto saying that he had found Shira and the escaped pack members. He also stated that if they didn't retrieve the ninja's precious sensei in time, he would be long gone forever. Hopefully, they got the message and were already looking for Sensei Wu, but none of them knew if they should or not. They had sent out another pack member loyal to Roberto a half hour ago to see if they could find out. He hasn't returned since, but would when he found out they were coming.

Roberto stood there, looking Sensei Wu in the eyes. "It's been a long night for you. I'm sure you're little friends are on their way. You should be lucky my second in command decided to keep them alive. Although, we have no idea as to whether or not you're edible."

"I will say that none of us taste good," Sensei Wu said.

"I've said this so many times to other mammals that end up in my territory. That's what they all say, but I know good and well that it's not true."

"Listen, I don't know what you want nor do I care, but I think it's time that you let me go and just leave my family and I be."

"Oh, so are those your kids or something?"

"Unfortunately, I have no children of my own, but I consider them as if they are my children."

"Well, the only way I'll let you go is if your so called family comes to get you, but I still have a few questions and I'll make sure you answer them."

"Is there a reason why I should?"

"If you don't, then you will have to answer to my pack. Let's just say that your family will be saddened to hear that they were too late to save their so called teacher."

Sensei sighed. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Question one: Where is Shira?"

"Who?"

"No bluffing. We just discussed that topic. I want to know where she is."

"I do not know anyone by the name Shira. Is she a creature that looks like you?"

"I am a saber, for your information. Also, yes, she looks a lot like me. Except she has a different fur color and to me, it happens to be a curse. Hopefully, whoever she's with will know that she is a curse upon everyone she knows."

"I don't believe you."

"Where is she? Do you know or not?"

"No, I don't."

"Okay. Next question. Have you seen any other sabers that have been wandering around and look a lot like my remaining pack members here?"

"I have not. You are the only ones I've seen."

"This guy has no idea about what's going on," Alejandro said, "Let's just call him useless and eat him."

"I have one more question," Roberto said, holding his paw up to silence Alejandro, "Are there any more of your…kind besides just those five creatures?"

"No," Sensei lied. What else could he do? He couldn't put his brother and the rest of his family in danger.

"He has that nervous look, sir," Alejandro said.

"I noticed it, too," Roberto said, "Plus, he's sweating like a pig. I have a feeling that we've got a liar on our hands."

"I'm not lying," Sensei said, "I swear."

"You say that, but I don't believe you. Tell me the truth, creature." He placed Sensei's chin in his paw, keeping a tight grasp on it.

Sensei tried his best to struggle out of it, but could not. "Let go of me."

"Tell me the truth and I will."

Breathing hard, Sensei closed his eyes. "Yes, I have been lying. There are others besides the five that you met. You must promise me that you won't hurt them. They are my actual family. The older male is my brother."

"I don't plan on killing them, you fool. I plan to see if they know anything about Shira or her siblings that escaped my pack."

"They don't know anything about them. I've been with them the whole time."

"If he doesn't know anything about Shira or her siblings, how do you expect the people he knows to know?" Alejandro asked.

Roberto nodded. "Good point, but I'm still gonna find them, anyway."

"What's the point in finding them if they have no information to give us? That's just ridiculous. Why not just kidnapped the humans that are with Shira and the others?"

"You told me that they have their trust and I don't plan on attacking until they come for this guy. Once we have the others, they'll be more determined to come after them. After that, we'll take down the herd ourselves and the rest of those weird creatures will be held under our grasp."

"What about Shira and the others?"

"Oh, I have special plans for them. Alejandro, go and find two others to aid you on taking the other unknown creatures."

"Yes, sir."

"Don't you dare harm my family," Sensei Wu shouted.

"Oh, don't worry," Roberto said, "I'll make sure that your family is safe. There's no reason to worry. They will be here soon and you will finally be reunited. Can you trust us?"

"No, I don't think I can."

"Well, you better." With that, Roberto walked away.

Sensei lowered his head in shame. If only he had thought up of a strategy to find the others. None of this would've ever happen. He began top blame himself for the others ending up in a strange new world. _Me and my smoke visions._

Not too far in the jungles of the island, Lloyd and his parents were on the search for Sensei Wu after Lloyd had saw him encounter the sabers yesterday. They were all doing whatever they could to find their beloved family member. After a few hours, they decided to rest, but not before they encountered the same sabers that kidnapped Sensei attacked them.

Lloyd did his best to keep the sabers away from his family. He was not going to let his parents get hurt by feline looking creatures that they had no idea what they were. After dodging every attack that the sabers brought up, Lloyd did his best to remember the fighting technique that his father taught him. Fight without fighting. After dodging and staying away for so long, Lloyd didn't think that simple little teaching topic was working. He needed a better plan.

Alejandro pinned him down, keeping his grip tight on Lloyd. "Not so tough, huh?"

"Let go of me," Lloyd said, struggling to get free.

"I don't think so. You see, the boss needs to see you and he doesn't like not getting what he wants. Besides, in order for your other friends to find you, they'll have to go against us and the pack."

"I won't let you hurt my friends."

"Oh, really? Well, in that case, I guess I'll just have to destroy something else that is precious to you. Get the old folks, boys."

The sabers did as Alejandro told them and placed Misako and Garmadon in their grasp. Lloyd screamed in horror. "Mom! Dad!"

"Oh, so that's who those two are. Your precious parents. It'd be a shame if you let something happen to them. What are you gonna do? Fight to get them back or will you just run away like a coward?"

"I'll do whatever it takes if you let my parents go."

"Lloyd, no!" Garmadon said, "Fighting is not the answer. Trust me on this."

"Dad, I won't let them hurt you," Lloyd said, "I'll do whatever it takes to protect you guys."

"Lloyd, I don't want you to do this. We have no idea what these are and I will not risk you getting hurt. I need you to listen carefully. Run away from here and go find the others. Do whatever it takes. No matter what happens, your mother and I will always make it through anything."

Lloyd shut his eyes, looking up at his father and said, "Okay." Without another word, the green ninja ran off.

He had no idea where to go. He had just separated from his family. His uncle wasn't with them and who knows what those sabers would do to his parents. He wasn't about to give it another thought as he ran through the jungle. Not a tear escaped his eyes. He knew what he needed to do. Fight without fighting. That's exactly what he did.

* * *

 **NO! THIS IS HORRIBLE. FIRST SENSEI WU IS KIDNAPPED AND NOW HIS FAMILY WILL BE, TOO. DON'T THE NINJA KNOW THERE'S AN AMBUSH WAITING FOR THEM? OF COURSE THEY DON'T. THEY HAVEN'T EVEN BEGAN THE FIGHT YET.**

 **WELL, THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. SEE YOU FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	16. Shira and Alejandro's Conflict

CHAPTER 15

SHIRA AND ALEJANDRO'S CONFLICT

That night, the herd and ninja were sitting by the fire. After a long day of traveling, Ricardo and Diego saw that they were only a couple of hours away, so they decided to camp out for the night. They were all having a good time, sharing stories and making jokes. Even Shira and her sisters decided to have a little fun by singing a song or two. It was a long day, but they planned to make the most out of the night. Peaches basically spent some time with Kai as she knew that he was too mad to do anything due to his sensei being gone and all. The other ninja and Nya joined in the fun and decided to forget about the future waiting to come for a little while. Jay and Nya were giggling and chattering like birds. At least they weren't fighting like an old married couple. That would be bad.

Sid was doing some weird dance moves while Diego just gave him a weird look and Crash and Eddie were too busy laughing at how ridiculous Sid was acting. Granny was only watching as she sat there eating grapes. Ricardo was busy talking to Manny and Ellie while Rosa, Lupe and Mara were doing nothing but talking, as usual. Cole and Zane were involved in their own conversation while Nya and Jay started kissing each other. This made Kai sigh as Peaches placed him in a tight hug. Louis just smiled, but deep down inside, he knew that Peaches was only doing it because she thought Kai was a stuff toy or something. Shira walked over to where Diego was, giving him a sweet smile.

"How are you tonight?" Shira asked.

"I'm well, actually," Diego said, "Nothing much is going on. The night is calm, the moon is full, and the crickets are chirping. Everything is calm and peaceful."

"Glad to hear that." Shira sat down beside him. "You wanna do anything productive other than sitting here by yourself and watching Sid here?"

Diego looked to see that Sid was waving his arms up and down and flopping like a fish, making Crash and Eddie laugh even harder. Diego nodded his head quickly to Shira. "Yeah, let's go for a walk."

"Alright."

Manny and Ellie, along with Ricardo looked to see Diego and Shira were leaving the group. Ellie walked up to them. "Where are you two heading off to?"

"We're just going for a little walk," Shira said, "We won't wander off."

"Okay, have fun," Manny said.

"Stay safe out there, you guys," Ricardo said.

"I'll make sure nothing happens," Diego said as he followed behind Shira.

The two sabers started making their way in the jungle, making sure they didn't wander off too far from the campsite. If they did, their trusting noses would lead them back and even though the herd would be worried about them, at least they would make it back home safely.

Diego looked over at Shira who remained silent the whole time. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Shira said, "Are you alright? I really don't know if I should be asking that or not."

"Yeah, I'm good, but I'm a little bit more concerned about you, though."

"Why would you worry about me? I'm a big girl, Diego. I don't have anything to worry about. Nothing at all. Besides, I've got the rest of my family back and I'm happy. Who doesn't like happiness?"

"I have a feeling you're lying to me, Shira. I'm worried that your fears from the past are returning and you have no idea what to do about it."

Shira sighed. "Okay, fine. I admit it. I'm scared that Roberto is going to do something that might be regretful and I know that if something happens to this herd, it'll be on me. It's always on me. I don't know why. They always have to blame it on the saber that's more beautiful than any other girl in her pack."

"Shira, you know that nobody will blame you for anything. We're always there for you. I'll always be there for you." Diego placed his paw on Shira's shoulder.

Shira took his paw away from her. "I know, Diego, but I've been blamed for everything my whole life. I was blamed for the humans attacking my tribe five years ago. The whole pack blamed it on me."

"Did they, really, or was it Roberto's doing?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"It makes me feel as though since Roberto hated you so much, he knew that after the humans killed his father, the first thing he would as ruler was get rid of you once and for all so nobody else could do a thing about it."

"I just have this strange feeling that there may be something else more than the reason he gave me so long ago. There just has to be."

"If you still think that you're a curse, you might as well face this. You are not a curse. You have natural fur color and nobody is going to take that away from you. Besides, I think you fur is a sign of good luck."

"What kind of luck has it brought me? Can you think of anything? I wanna know."

"Well, it was good luck that you became a part of our herd."

"Well, that is true."

"Plus, it was good luck that you met me. I know we hardly know each other, but it feels as though I've known you my entire life. Shira, there's something I need to tell you. No, let me rephrase that. There's something I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Oh, would you look at that? It seems as though you two are spending quality alone time together." They both looked to see Alejandro coming out from behind the trees. "I think you better just go and find another saber to like, Diego. Shira isn't good enough for you or anyone else. She's as good as dead."

"What do you want from us?" Diego asked angrily, "We haven't done anything to you. Why are you chasing us?"

"You see, Shira, this is what I'm talking about. You meet a guy like him who happens to be in a freakish herd and now you've suddenly put their lives in danger. No wonder Roberto banished you from the pack. You are nothing but a curse."

"Don't listen to him, Shira. Ignore what he says. You are not a curse."

"You're not seriously going to believe him, are you? I wouldn't, if I were you."

"Why don't you and the rest of your pack get out of here and leave us alone?" Shira growled, "We don't have anything you want from us, so you really need to go. What do you want me for, anyway? You already kicked me out of the pack. Where do you want me to go now?"

"Oh, don't worry," Alejandro said, "Roberto has something in store for you. This is what you get for doing what you did to him all those years ago."

"What did I ever do to him? He has everything he wants. What do I have to do with any of this?"

"I'll show you." By saying that, Alejandro pounced on Shira, holding her tightly to the ground. Shira wasn't called a fierce female for nothing as she flipped them over and pinned Alejandro to the ground. "What was that for?"

"That there is what I call a flip back."

Shira scratched Alejandro on the face with her claws, causing claw marks to appear on his face. He did the same thing, but Shira dodged him and ran on the other side to where she was staring at his back. Running up to her, Alejandro had his teeth ready before Shira had her claws out ready to scratch him again. That's when Alejandro came up closer to her and swung his back legs, kicking Shira in the eye and causing her to fall down and hit a tree.

Diego was horrified when he saw this and ran over to shield Shira, his teeth bared and ready for what Alejandro was about to do. "Do your worst on me. Kill me if you want, but don't do anything to Shira. If you do, you'll have to go against me."

Alejandro groaned. "No matter. You will all pay dearly when the sun comes up. I'll see you two at the mountain. That is if you're brave enough to do it."

"Get out of here! If I ever see you again, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Bye, bye!" Alejandro ran off, disappearing into the woods.

Diego looked behind him to check up on Shira. "You okay?"

"I think so," Shira said, looking up at Diego to show that her left eye was all bruised up.

"Shira, your eye. It's all banged up."

"It's okay. Like I said, I'll be fine. I'll just cool it down with some ice and it'll be fine."

"Oh, your brother is not going to like this when he sees you in this state."

"Then I guess he'll just have to deal with it."

Diego shook his head as he helped Shira up off the ground. They were already in for a long night. He didn't want it to end up becoming longer than it already was.

* * *

 **UH, OH! THIS DOESN'T LOOK GOOD. I WONDER HOW RICARDO WILL REACT WHEN HE DOES SEE SHIRA'S EYE.**

 **WELL, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME SOON.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	17. Arguments

CHAPTER 16

ARGUMENTS

Diego and Shira made their way back over to the others. It didn't take long for the others to see that Shira was hurt. Ricardo grew worried for his sister and took her over towards the fire to have a better look. He saw that it was starting to swell and asked Nya to find something to soak water into and bring it back so they could place it on Shira's eye. Rosa, Lupe and Mara were concerned for their sister and started piling up on top of her, shouting out various questions and asking what had happened. Ricardo made them back away and said that Shira would explain when she was ready. Once Nya returned with a damp cloth, everyone looked at it and was confused about what it was. They never saw anything like it before. Nya explained that it was something that they used back in Ninjago to clean and heal with. It started making sense to the herd as Nya placed some ice in the damp cloth and placed it on Shira's bruised eye. In order for her not to sit there and hold it for so long, Nya took out some ribbon and tied the cloth and ice around Shira's forehead.

Nya smiled. "How does that feel?"

"Better," Shira said, "Thank you, Nya."

"Anytime. Care to explain to us how you eye ended up that way in the first place?"  
Shira sighed. "Well, you're all gonna figure it out sooner or later so I might as well just tell you. You see, Diego and I were just taking a stroll in the woods and we were just talking about stuff. In the middle of the conversation, Alejandro showed up."

"Alejandro was nearby?" Ricardo asked worryingly.

"Calm down, Pedro, let me finish," Shira said, "Anyway, he kept saying stuff that made me mad and I couldn't take it, so I ended up fighting him. Well, at the end of our fight, he ran up with his teeth bared and I had my claws ready. Right at that moment, he swung his back legs at me and smacks me right in the face."

"Ouch!" Peaches said.

"Well, I will tell you this, Shira," Ricardo said, "What happened out there just makes me want to claw at somebody." He looked over at Diego. "Especially him."

"Why me?" Diego asked.

"You didn't do anything to protect my sister. This is all your fault."

"How is this my fault?"

"If you never agreed to go out for a walk, none of this would've happen. I never should've trusted you."

"Wait. You trusted me?" This caused Diego to be both surprised and confused.

"Well, I figured at first that you were a pretty good saber and I wouldn't have to worry about my sister getting into danger when you were around, but it looks as though I was wrong."

"No, you weren't, Pedro," Shira said, "This is my fault. Alejandro was making me angry and I snapped. When he kicked me down, Diego ran up and used his own body to protect me. Can you think of any other male saber that would do something like that for a girl that he only met a few days ago? That's right. Nobody. You should've heard everything Diego said. He said that he would rather get himself killed as long as my life was spared. He would do anything for me. Can't you try and understand that?"

"I really don't know who to believe," Ricardo said, "Shira, I love you, but I don't trust you to be around this saber. Once we rescue whoever needs to be rescued and take down Roberto once and for all, I'm taking you out of this herd."

"Pedro!"

"Trust me, Shira. It's better this way. The only thing these guys are doing is putting you in danger. I think the best thing to do is leave these guys behind and forget about them."

"I am not leaving. This herd is like a family to me. One family member doesn't leave another behind. I was once wanted out of a pack, but I made a mistake and traded one pack for another. Now I have something even better."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"A herd."

"What's the difference? A pack is a pack and a herd is a herd. We just eat, act, and look different."

"A pack just goes out and does what the leader wants them to do. A herd is always there for each other. We have each other's backs."

"I've always had your back. I'm your brother. These three have always had your back, too."

"He's got a point," Lupe said as Mara and Rosa nodded in agreement.

"Listen, Shira," Ricardo said, "I'm just trying to protect you. Father told me that if something were to ever happen to him that I was to come find you. I did, so I didn't let him down."

"I understand, Pedro, and I'm glad you did find me, but you need to understand that I'm a big girl now," Shira said, "I can take care of myself."

"I have a feeling that you can't. I'm sorry, Shira, but once this is all over, we are leaving this island. I just don't think I can trust you anymore."

"What would happen if I told you that I couldn't trust you anymore? How do you like them apples?"

"Don't you talk to me that way. I'm doing what I think is best for you. That's just what you're best at doing, Shira. You always try to protect others by throwing yourself out there, but you drew the line this time. Look what happened this time. You managed to get yourself hurt and now things might end up getting worse. What do I have to do to make you understand that you need to be careful with what you're doing?"

"I think it's best if you just leave."

"Leave? I'm not leaving you alone with this herd. I can't make you do something, but I think I'll have to this time."

"I'm sorry, Pedro, but this time you've crossed the line. I'm done. I no longer consider you my older brother."

"Really? You don't? Well, guess what? I don't consider you my little sister anymore. I've always called you my favorite because you've always been so kind and considerate, but now you're nothing but a spoiled brat. I think it would've been best if I was banished with you. That way, you wouldn't have ever ended up in all this. I would've stopped you from becoming a pirate and made sure you never joined up with this herd. After all these years, I can't believe you would even think of shunning me away. It seems as though I can't stop you from doing anything anymore. You've changed, Shira. I don't like the way you've become."

"Why are you still talking to me? Just get out of here. I don't wanna have anything to do with you."

"Fine!" Ricardo stomped away from Shira. "Come on, girls."

"Aw, but we just started to like being with these guys," Lupe said.

"Yeah, well I don't think Shira wants you guys around, either."

Mara looked over at Shira. "Is that true, Shira? Do you not want us around?"

"Do you still love us?" Rosa asked.

Shira sighed, looking all three of her sisters in the eyes. "With all my heart, I love you guys, but I think it's better if you three just left. It's for the best."

Rosa walked up to her sister and placed a paw on her shoulder. "We understand. We know none of this is our fault. No matter where we are in this world, we'll always love you."

"Same here. You guys better start heading out."

"Bye, Shira," Lupe called out, "We love you."

"Lupe, let's go," Ricardo called out, causing Lupe to disappear in the woods.

Shira sighed, walking over to the fire and flopped down on the ground, placing her head on her paws. Ellie walked up to her. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"I'm fine," Shira said grumpily.

"If you want to talk, I'm here for you."

"I'm not in the mood." Shira turned her head away from the others. "I'm sorry, guys. Pedro has never acted like that with me before. Sure he's always been protective of me, but not like this. I just didn't think I could deal with him at that moment." She turned her head towards the ninja. "Looks like I just ruined your chances of finding your teacher. Blame me all you want, if you wish."

"It's okay, Shira," Nya said, "There are plenty of ways to get him back. We've been through worse than this."

"I just hate the fact that I put you guys in danger. I don't want to risk anything."

"If it makes you feel better, I'll stay with you for the night. If you want."

"I'd like that. Thanks."

Nya stayed with Shira for the night as they stayed up a little later talking. Kai and Jay decided to keep watch along with Diego while Cole and Zane went to sleep in the trees. It was better than sleeping on the ground. Manny and his family slept on the ground last night since the trees branches were too light. Crash and Eddie had no trouble sleeping in the trees as the branches were just right for their tails. Sid and Granny slept next on some rocks. The night was peaceful as everybody was sound asleep except for the watchmen. Peace and quiet.

* * *

 **WELL, THAT WAS A CHAPTER FILLED WITH DRAMA. THERE WAS A LITTLE ACTION IN THE LAST CHAPTER, BUT I'LL MAKE SURE THE NEXT FUTURE CHAPTERS WILL HAVE SOME ACTION. AND A FEW OTHER GENRES THAT ALWAYS HAPPENS IN EVERY STORY I DO.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR NOW. BY THE WAY, I JUST GAVE BLOOD A COUPLE OF HOURS AGO. IT DIDN'T TURN OUT AS BAD AS I THOUGH. LOTS OF QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS, BUT AT LEAST I DID IT.**

 **SEE YA!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	18. Lloyd Finds the Others

CHAPTER 17

LLOYD FINDS THE OTHERS

The morning was calm as a cool breeze blew by. Soft snoring could be heard from inside a medium size cave. A barefooted Lloyd was lying down sleeping in the warmest spot he could find. Yesterday and last night was a long one for him. He was running as fast as he could to find the others, but they were nowhere to be seen. As nightfall came, he had passed by a bunch of animals who were just as surprised to see him as he was. He did his best to see if anybody would let him stay inside their home for the night, but they all thought of him as a threat and told him to leave and never return. After walking half the night, Lloyd finally found the cave he was sleeping in right now to call home for the night. Yawning, Lloyd opened his eyes and looked down at his feet. They were all red and had blisters forming on them because of his lack and refusal of not wearing the moccasins his mother offered him.

No matter. He wasn't gonna risk wearing uncomfortable shoes. The only thing he could do was forget about it for the time being and moved along. Getting up, Lloyd walked out of the cave and smelled the sweet scent of the flowers that bloomed. He looked around to see animals that he had no idea what they were and just simply walked passed them. He had no chance in communicating with any of them. They wouldn't even talk to him last night. A baby animal saw him and laughed at what he looked like. His mother moved him right along the trail, fearful of what Lloyd might do. She didn't have anything to worry about. Lloyd had no intentions of harming the young child, but all he could do was forget about it and move along. He was in a bit of a hurry, anyway. There wasn't any time to waste.

Looking around, Lloyd could see that he was somewhere in the middle of the jungle. He looked down at his feet. They were just covered in sores. He knew that he should've taken the moccasins that his mother offered him, but being the stubborn person that he was, he decided against it. It was still the beginning of morning and the sun was already shining. Dawn had faded and there was nothing but blue skies and a sunny day. Lloyd knew that he needed to rest. Walking in bare feet was getting him nowhere. Plopping down in front of a tree, Lloyd started rubbing his feet, but knew that it was too painful to touch them. He really needed to find the others soon before things started growing from bad to worse.

He heard chattering from behind him. He looked to see four sabers walking through the forest. Three of them were chattering it up while the one in the front was walking along, a look of frustration on his face.

"I still can't believe we just left her like that," Lupe said, "With all my heart, I love Shira."

"Don't you have a heart, Ricardo?" Mara asked, "We know you love her and all, but you've never been this overprotective of her."

"Deep down inside, we know you still love her," Rosa said, "Right?"

Ricardo sighed. "With all my heart, I love her, but I just can't stand the fact that she would choose that herd over us. What is she thinking?"

"Maybe she wanted us to be a part of the herd, too?" Mara asked.

"You…you think she would?"

"Well, you never know unless you try," Rosa said.

Lloyd knew that there was no time to waste as he figured these sabers were just on their way somewhere else and minding their own business. Taking a deep breath and knowing that he was taking a risk, he came out from behind the bushes. "Um, excuse me? Do you guys mind helping me out with something?"

Ricardo turned his head to see Lloyd standing there, eyes filled with confusion. "Am I seeing things or am I seeing another one of those creatures that consider themselves human and from a different world?"

"Nope, you're not seeing things," Lupe said, "I can see it, too."

"Wait, you've seen someone that looks like me?" Lloyd asked.

"Uh…yeah," Ricardo said.

"Then you must know where my friends are. I need their help. My parents and uncle have been kidnapped by some felines that look like you. I really need to get them back, but I can't do it alone. Can you help me?"

"Well, first of all, we're sabers in case you were wondering. Second of all, wish we could help you, but we have more important things to do."

"Please, I'm desperate. I have nobody else to turn to. I can't do this on my own. I know I shouldn't be dependent on others, but I really need help."

"Ricardo, come on," Lupe said, "We know you're not in a good mood right now, but this guy needs help. Your best bet is to help him."

Shaking his head, Ricardo walked up to Lloyd. "Okay, we'll help you, but we're not going anywhere near that herd. We're just taking you there so you can reunite with your friends. Trust me, that's all I intend to do."

"Ricardo, I think it's best if we do show ourselves to the herd," Rosa said, "You and Shira need to talk and work things out."

"I tried talking to her, Rosa," Ricardo said, "She's starting to become a really bad listener. Just like the rest of you."

"You didn't try talking to her. All you did was get angry and yelled at her. Just because she got hurt doesn't mean you have to become all furious and everything. It's time to face facts. She's not a little kitten anymore. Like she said, she's a big girl, and you need to start treating her like a full grown saber."

Ricardo stared at Rosa for a moment before placing his paw over his eyes. He sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll talk to her. If she starts to become too stubborn to listen, we leave and never face her again. Understand?"

"I understand."

"So are you guys going to take me to my friends or what?" Lloyd asked.

Ricardo nodded. "Of course. Let's go."

The three saber sisters and Lloyd started making their way to the herd. Hopefully things will go well. They just had to hope for the best.

The herd was still asleep as morning approached. Nya was sleeping next to Shira, who still had the damp rag over her eye. Diego was sleeping not too far from Shira as Kai decided to take over for second watch shift. He was still up, watching as everybody else was starting to wake up. Manny, Ellie and Peaches were starting to rise and shine. So were Crash and Eddie, who enjoyed their peaceful sleep. Sid woke up along with Granny, who was hungry the moment she woke up as she had her teeth inside her mouth. Everybody else woke up as Kai climbed down from the tree he was in.

"Morning, everybody," Kai said. Everyone said good morning back.

Nya scooted over closer to Shira. "Do you mind if I check your eye?"

"Sure," Shira said. Nya removed the damp cloth from Shira's eye and looked to see that her eye was better and there wasn't any more swelling. "How is it?"

"A lot better. It's still bruised, though. Don't worry, though. It'll heal up."

"Thank you."

"Anytime. Just take it easy and don't do something too extreme."

Shira giggled. "I'll be fine."

"Okay, who wants to help Ellie and I find breakfast?" Manny asked.

"I'll come along," Peaches said.

"Me, too," Louis said.

"I'm gonna go and find something for Shira and I," Diego said.

"Awwww!" Nya said, "That's so sweet of you to offer."

"We'll stay here and keep an eye out on the rest of the herd," Kai said.

"Kai?" a voice called out, "Was that you?"

"Who was that?" Shira asked.

"Shira?" a different voice called out.

"Wait a second. That's Pedro!" Shira ran out in the jungle.

"Shira, wait up!" Diego said, running after his saber friend.

"Is it just me hearing things or did I hear Lloyd call out my name?" Kai asked.

"Turn around and you'll see that it's me." The ninja turned around to see their friend Lloyd.

"Lloyd!" the ninja and Nya shouted with happiness. They all group hugged their beloved friend.

"We were so worried about you," Nya said.

"Where have you been this whole time, buddy?" Cole asked.

"It's a lot to explain, but we don't have time," Lloyd said, "there were sabers that kidnapped Sensei and my parents."

"Your parents were kidnapped, too?" Zane asked.

"Okay, this is starting to get way out of hand," Jay said, "We need to do something about this."

"Don't worry," Lloyd said, "My new saber friends might be able to help us out there."

Lloyd led the group to Ricardo and his sisters, only to find out that they were gone.

* * *

 **WELL, LLOYD IS BACK WITH THE NINJA. THAT'S A GOOD THING. IT SEEMS AS THOUGH RICARDO DECIDED TO TAKE LLOYD BACK AND THEN BAIL ON THEM. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

 **FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	19. At the Bottom of the Mountain

CHAPTER 18

AT THE BOTTOM OF THE MOUNTAIN

The ninja all looked to see Shira standing in the middle of surrounding trees, all alone and having no success with finding her siblings. Lloyd was confused as he had no idea what was going on. Nya explained that they knew the four sabers that led him to the herd. She stated that they were Shira's brothers and sisters and they had come all the way into Switchback Cove to find her. It surprised them that the saber behind all the kidnapping was an old pack member of Shira's pack. It was even scary to know that he might've been somewhere nearby and they would have no idea. Lloyd had asked why Shira's siblings left in the first place. Nya explained that Shira and Ricardo had an argument which set Shira off and made Ricardo leave the herd, along with his sisters, although they would've been happy to stay even after all that happened. They haven't seen them since last night and were surprised to even hear that they had returned, but ditched after they had returned Lloyd to where he needed to be.

"Well, that was an awkward explanation," Lloyd said, "Anyway, let me tell you guys what happened. I was in the same group with my parents and uncle. I guess you could say that it's important for familes to stick together. The last couple of days have been horrible. First it was my uncle that gets kidnapped by sabers and then the next day it's my parents. I tried to save them, but my dad told me to go. I had no choice. I couldn't fight against something I wasn't familiar with. So I started running. That's when I realized once again that I wasn't wearing any shoes."

"What happened to your shoes?" Cole asked.

"I realized that I forgot to put one of them on, so I just took the other one off. I think I lost it out here somewhere. It doesn't matter, though. My mom offered me a pair of uncomfortable moccasins, but I refused to where them and just decided to go around barefooted. Now I regret not wanting to where them. Look at what the ground is doing to my feet."

"I have a feeling that your feet will become infected if they are not treated immediately," Zane said, "For now, they are only covered in blisters. It is best if you are not on your feet anymore."

"Sorry, Zane, but you know good and well that's not gonna happen," Lloyd said, "I can't just sit around doing nothing. I need to stay on the trail."

Without warning, Manny, Ellie and Peaches walked up to Lloyd as Manny smiled. "You know, mammoths are good for a lot of reasons."

"What kind of creature are you?" Lloyd asked, backing away a little.

"These are mammoths," Nya said, "This is Manny, his wife, Ellie, and their daughter Peaches."

"Hello," Peaches said.

Sid and Granny walked up to them along with Crash, Eddie and Louis following them. Many walked up to them. "Where are Diego and Shira?"

"Well, Shira ran off again and Diego went off to find her," Sid said.

"Wait, they just ran off?" Ellie asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Crash said.

"We didn't even think about stopping them," Eddie said.

"I would've stopped them if they weren't so fast," Louis said.

"Come on," Manny said, "We better go find them." Manny placed Lloyd on his back as the rest of the herd and the ninja started following after the two sabers. Wherever they could be.

Shira was running faster than she ever had. She was panting hard and started getting tired, but she wouldn't stop until she found her siblings. That's when she heard someone calling her name. shira stopped and turned around. She was hoping that it was Ricardo or one of her sisters. The voice called out her name again. It was the voice of a male. Either it was Ricardo or one of the herd members trying to find her. When the voice got closer, she recognized it to be Diego's voice. Shira sighed. It had to be somebody else other than her brother.

Diego ran up, thankful he found Shira. "Shira, why did you run off like that?"

"I'm sorry," Shira said, "When I heard Pedro's voice, I just had to go after him. I regret everything that I said to him and I wanted to make it up by apologizing. I guess I won't get that chance now. I feel awful for the things I said to him. I just wish I could take it all back."

"The only reason he came back was to help that kid find his friends."

"I guess once he did that, he would just run off and ditch him. That's usually what he does. I guess I should just face the fact. He's not coming back. I guess I don't have much of a family anymore."

Diego sighed. "Shira, being part of a family means more than having someone that's blood related to you. That's not what a family is. Do you wanna know the real meaning?"

"What?"

"Family means love. We care about each other. We don't leave anyone behind."

"I've left a lot of people behind, Diego. My parents, my brothers and sisters. Aunts, uncles, cousins. I've let everybody down." Shira sat against a tree. "Roberto's right. I am a curse. All of this has happened because of me. I lose everything I've ever had."

"No, you haven't, Shira. There's one thing in this world that you still have that you haven't lost."

"What?"

The herd. Especially me. Shira, there's something I need to tell you. I know this is sudden, but I've come to know you for quite some time now, and well…well…oh, this isn't easy for me."

"What are you trying to say, Diego?"

"Okay, here me out. Shira, I...I like you."

"Well, I know that. You've been my friend even before I joined this herd."

"No, I mean I…like you, like you."

"Wait. Are you meaning to tell me that…you love me?"

"Actually, yes. That's exactly what I meant to say. If you don't feel the same way, I understand."

"Well, this is all so sudden. Nobody has ever felt that way towards me before." Shira sighed. "What's the use, Diego?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's no point in trying to fall in love with me, Diego. I'm worthless. I'm nothing but a curse. It would be better if you just get that out of your mind right now. As long as I'm still standing, I will always be a curse. There's nothing you can do to change that. I was born beautiful, but I have the fur of a cursed saber. I'm sorry. I just think it's better if I hadn't of met the herd at all."

"Shira, wait, before you do anything rash, let me just prove my love to you."

"How are you willing to do that?" Before Shira could say anything else, Diego nuzzled her affectionately, making Shira purr at the comfort she was being given. After a moment, Shira looked at Diego with loving eyes. "I guess you made your point. I'm sorry, Diego. I guess I was always so used to turning other male sabers down that I hadn't realized that there was someone else out there for me. I had always thought in the past that Roberto and I would be a thing, but I guess you proved me wrong. I guess there are other things that are worth waiting for."

"I guess you're right. What say after all this is over I could invite you to dinner. We can have whatever you want."

"I don't see why not."

"Diego," Manny said, "Glad we were able to find you."

"Shira, are you alright?" Ellie asked.

"I'm fine, Ellie," Shira said, "Nothing to worry about."

"Oh, we're so glad you two are safe and sound," Sid said.

"What's with sabers and running all over the place?" Granny asked.

"Well, I think they were running in the right direction that we needed to go," Nya said.

"Why do you say that?" Ellie asked.

"Because we're here at the mountain." Nya pointed to the tall mountain in front of them. They all looked up to see that they weren't too far away.

"Looks like we're not too far away from saving our sensei," Kai said.

"Don't forget about my parents," Lloyd said.

"Who would forget them?" Jay asked, "After all, you should be graceful that they do all they can to take care of you."

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny."

"Shira, were you able to find your brother?" Ellie asked.

Shira sighed. "No, he was too fast for me. I couldn't catch up to him in time."

As fast as lightning, Ricardo jumped out of the bushes. "Shira!"

"What do you want?" Shira asked, "Come to run away from me again?"

"No. It's our sisters. Rosa's injured. Mara and Lupe have been captured by Roberto."

Shira gasped. "Where is Rosa?" Ricardo lead the herd to the injured female saber. There was only one thought in Shira's mind. _I will pay for what Roberto did. If Rosa is badly injured, he won't have a leg to stand on._

* * *

 **WELL, HERE IT IS. THE NEXT UPDATE. DIEGO HAS FINALLY CONFESSED THAT HE LIKES SHIRA. AS IN LIKE HER, LIKE HER.**

 **MY APOLOGIES FOR NOT GIVING THE NINJA'S ENOUGH STORY TIME. THEY WILL GET PLENTY IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS, HOPEFULLY. THERE ARE JUST SO MANY CHARACTERS.**

 **ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND SEE YOU AGAIN SOON.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	20. Way Up at the Top

CHAPTER 19

WAY UP AT THE TOP

Up in the mountains, Roberto was wandering around, wondering where Alejandro and his other two saber warriors were. They went out to hunt and haven't been back since that morning. He walked over to the jail caves, where Sensei Wu, Misako and Garmadon were locked up. He gave them a snarl look, giving them the eyes of hunger. That would only mean one thing. He was planning on getting rid of all three of them that very night. It was an hour before lunch and Roberto started getting hungry. He didn't want to leave the prisoners there all by themselves without somebody to look after them, but he looked to see that they were locked up tight and there wasn't any way for them to escape. He walked over to the cave, telling them that he was going out to hunt and that he would be back as soon as he could. If they tried to escape, he would make sure to kill them on impact. With that, he walked off, which gave the three elders the perfect opportunity to form up an escape plan.

"It's time to get out of here," Sensei Wu said, "I know you two hate it here as much as I do. I believe I have an excellent plan that might work."

"A plan that might work?" Garmadon asked.

"You've never uttered that word before, Wu," Misako said.

"Sadly, it has always been my spirit smokes that have given me the answers, but unfortunately, I am lost without it," Sensei said, "Lloyd's right. I should not rely too much on one way to solve a problem. There are thousands of ways to get out of a mess like this. I think I may have one that might work."

"I have a feeling that it may result in us needing to use our powers," Garmadon said.

"Sadly, I have already tried using my powers, but they don't work in this universe. Luckily, there is one thing that does work."

"What?"

"Spinjitzu."

"You're not possibly suggesting that, are you?" Misako asked.

Wu sighed. "It's the only way. I have no idea what else to do. The only way we are to escape this prison is by working together. Are you in or out?"

"If you think it will work, then I'm in," Garmadon said.

"As am I," said Misako.

They all stood together in front of the cave cells. They all started using spinjitzu. Once they were close enough, they started kicking down the cell, making the poles break off. They only knocked down as many as they could in order to make it big enough to get out of there. They smiled with satisfaction, graceful that Wu's plan worked.

"What do you know?" Wu said, "My plan actually worked."

"Plus, you did it all with using another strategy," Garmadon said, "I'm proud of you, brother."

"Well, let's hurry up and get out of here before we're caught," Misako said.

They were all able to make it out of the cave, finding the exit in no time at all. They looked to see two shadows coming up to the entrance with something behind both of them.

"Hide," Wu whispered as they all found a place to hide behind some rocks.

They looked to see two sabers walking to the entrance of the cave with…two other sabers with them. Alejandro was doing his best to keep Mara from running off. "Stay still. Stop moving so much."

"This is known as kidnapping," Mara said, "Let me go!"

"Not a chance, sweetheart."

"I don't know how feisty yours is, Alejandro, but this one is trying to bite my neck off," the grayish saber who was with Alejandro said.

"Get off of me!" Lupe growled, "I'm not afraid to call out for my brother." She started shouting out Ricardo's name.

"Shut her up!" Alejandro ordered.

The grey saber covered up Lupe's mouth with his paw. "Don't say another word or you'll be killed on impact."

"Oh, you won't get away with this," Mara said, "My brother will do whatever it takes to get us back. You'll be sorry you ever captured us."

"Oh, that won't matter," Alejandro said, "He won't be able to make it by tonight. We'll be having a feast on not only you, but those other creatures that call themselves humans."

"Let's get these two to Roberto," the grey saber said as they both led the female sabers inside.

The elders popped out of their hiding place. Wu started walking. "There's no time to waste. Let's get out of here before they start hunting again." Having the same though, Misako and Garmadon started walking alongside Sensei Wu. They were hoping to see that Lloyd was able to find the ninja.

Meanwhile, Ricardo led his sister and the rest of the herd to where Rosa was. They looked to see that she was in a very bad state. Rosa was cut up from head to toe. She had a horrifying cut on her left back leg that looked almost deep. Her eye was black and blue as was her right shoulder. It didn't take long for everyone to find out that Roberto was becoming stronger, including Shira. Roberto wasn't so strong until now.

Shira ran up to her sister. "Rosa, what happened?"

"I couldn't stop him, Shira," Rosa said, "Roberto was just too strong. I didn't know what else to do."

"There, there. You're safe now. We can't just leave you out here. Ellie, do you mind finding a place for my sister so she can rest?"

"Sure thing," Ellie said, "Manny, Peaches. Help put Rosa on my back."

"Sure thing, honey," Manny said.

"Okay, Mom," Peaches said.

Once Rosa was placed on Ellie's back, the female mammoth turned to everyone. "I'll find a place that's safe. We're gonna head back to the village. Nya, do you mind coming with us?"

"Well, I don't see why not," Nya said, "I'll need your help to tend to her injuries."

"Already on it. Peaches come with us, sweetie."

"Okay, Mom," Peaches said, "I'd rather stay and help, though."

"Peaches, this is a dangerous battle we're about to get into," Manny said, "I need you to go with your mother, okay?"

Peaches sighed. "Okay, Daddy."

"That's my girl."

"If you don't mind, Peaches, I'll come back with you," Louis said.

"Okay," Peaches said, "Thanks, Louis."

"Stay safe, you guys," Kai said, "Especially you, Nya."

"Yes, Kai," Nya said as she walked away with the others.

"Granny, I think it's best if you go with Ellie and the others," Sid said.

"I've beaten a monkey in the head with my stick and he knew better not to mess with me," Granny said, "If I could handle that, I can handle a big old kitty cat."

Shira laughed. "I gotta agree with Granny. Roberto is nothing but a kitty cat."

"Shira, I suggest you go with the others and help take care of your sister," Ricardo said.

"Pedro, we talked about this. I'm a grown saber now. It was a mistake to tell you to go and I shouldn't have done that. I love Rosa as much as I love Lupe and Mara. I won't stop until we get both of them back. I'm sure Rosa would want us both to save them. Are you with me or not?"

Ricardo sighed in defeat. He knew there was no way he could change his sister's mind anymore. "Okay, you win. I'll let you fight. I won't like it, though."

"I don't expect you to."

"Okay, guys, we need to think up a plan and fast," Manny said, "We don't need to waste any more time."

"He's right, you know," a voice said behind the bushes. They all looked to see Sensei Wu, along with Garmadon and Misako walk up to them. "Time is of the essence."

"Sensei!" the ninja exclaimed in happiness and relief.

"Mom! Dad!" Lloyd said, hopping off of Manny and running up to his parents, hugging them both tight, "I'm glad you guys are safe. How were you able to escape?"

We'll explain that later," Misako said, "Right now, we have some news. We know where the other two female sabers are. Let's find a place to go and think of a plan."

"I think I have one that just might work," Sensei Wu said.

Soon the herd and the ninjas were on their way to find a cave where they could explain the plan. None of what was about to happen was going to be easy, but they would do whatever it took to get Shira's sisters back and stop Roberto once and for all.

* * *

 **OH, NO. THINGS ARE GOING FROM BAD TO WORSE. WELL, A COUPLE OF GOOD THINGS HAPPENED. SENSEI, MISAKO AND GARMADON MANAGED TO ESCAPE AND THEY RETURNED TO THE NINJA. PLUS, I THINK RICARDO IS STARTING TO UNDERSTAND THAT HE CAN'T TELL SHIRA WHAT TO DO ANYMORE. IT'S ABOUT TIME.**

 **ANYWAY, IT'S HORRIBLE THAT ROSA GOT HURT AND THAT MARA AND LUPE HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED. I WONDER WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. STAY TUNE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	21. The Battle

CHAPTER 20

THE BATTLE

Many and the others, including the ninja, were able to find a cave where they could form up and explain the plan that Sensei Wu made up. They all sat down as they listened to the wise old teacher. He explained that the best way to defeat an enemy is to split up in various places. The elders and Manny would stay and fight off the sabers from the bottom. Sid, Crash, Eddie and Granny would stay around the mountain and be on the lookout. They even had a code word just in case there was more danger coming along. Meanwhile, Diego, Shira, the ninja and Ricardo would go to the top of the mountain and fight the leader. After all, this was mainly Shira's fight, and also Ricardo's, but they would need some backup. The ninja were the perfect group of heroes to help. The only way to fight an enemy is by scattering like the enemy. The herd members who were with them had no idea what that meant, but the ninja did, and once the whole fiasco with the sabers was over, they would tell what those sayings mean. At that moment, they had a battle to start and finish.

The ninja knew that if they were going to be a part of the way the mammals of the Ice Age were, they needed to look the part. They all decided to wear warrior paint as a way to show that they wouldn't back down. Once they were finished, they all went to their locations on or around the mountains. Sid and his group were sitting up in a tree waiting to see what could be lurking towards the mountains. Manny and the elders were near the beginning trail that led up the mountain while Shira and the others were making their way to the top as they would be the ones to start the fight.

Shira and the others snuck towards the entrance of the cave where they knew Roberto and his saber warrior would be. Just like that, they heard his voice.

"Why, oh, why, did I leave those creatures all alone?" Roberto asked himself, "I knew I should've waited until you two got back, but it seems as though you both were too busy doing whatever you wanted. How could you make your own leader almost starve to death?"

"We're sorry, master," Alejandro said, "We were out hunting and time just got the best of us."

"No matter. Just be lucky I attacked that Rosa saber in order for her not to catch up with you two. At least you were able to redeem yourselves by bringing these two here."

"They better be ready for failure," Shira said as she and the others walked inside the cave, "I'm about to show you what failure really means."

Roberto growled, but gave Shira a looked pretending that he was happy to see her. "Shira. How wonderful it is to see you. I didn't think you would ever show your face around me again. Not after I banished you, that is."

"Cut the act, Roberto. You know why we're here. Give us Mara and Lupe and leave this island at once."

"I don't think so. See, you're the reason why I'm here in the first place. Ever since I banished you, the entire pack has been nothing but rude and ridiculous. You see, I left them all in order for them to be nothing but food for the humans. Your father, on the other hand, couldn't win a battle against me and I doubt that he could put up a fight with my own father."

"Of course he wouldn't. Our fathers were wonderful friends and you just had to get in the way of things. All because you thought I was nothing but a curse among all of you. Guess what? The pack didn't think so and neither did your father. He cared about me too much to send me away."

"Silence! You have turned the whole pack against me, and for that, you will pay dearly."

"How about I just banish you myself and see how you feel about it?"

"Not a chance." Roberto sprinted over to Shira and smacked her down, but she stood back up again. Roberto was shocked. "Females normally go down once somebody hits them."

"Sorry, but I'm not one of those females." Shira scratched Roberto in the face. "Looks like I was able to prepare for this day. Hope you enjoyed being in Switchback Cove, because after today, you will be out of here."

"Enough of this. Warriors! Stand position!" The saber warriors stood their grounds.

"Stand position, friends and ninjas!" Shira said.

"Kai, are you sure we can do this?" Jay asked.

"Jay, if there's one thing I know, we never back down on a battle," Kai said, "We fight till the end."

"Attack!" Roberto shouted.

So the battle between the sabers and herd members began upon the mountain.

Meanwhile, Ellie and the other herd members were on their way to find a cave. Nya searched all around, but not a cave in sight. This started to worry her, but luckily they were able to find a hollow tree that would be able to fit both Nya and Rosa. Ellie and Peaches placed Rosa inside the tree while Nya checked her injuries.

"How do you feel?" Nya asked.

"Sore," Rosa said, "Everything hurts. Even my fur is throbbing in pain."

"Ellie, Peaches, do you mind finding me some water?"

"Sure thing, Nya," Ellie said as she and her daughter left to find the nearest stream.

"Is there anything I can do?" Louis asked.

"I need you to find some leaves so I can wrap Rosa's wounds," Nya said.

"Sure thing," Louis said as he traveled underground to find a tree with good sized leaves.

"Be honest with me, Nya," Rosa said, "Will I be alright?

"You're going to be fine," Nya said, "Everything will be okay. I promise. Now let's clean up these wounds of yours."

Soon Nya was cleaning Rosa's wounds with one thought on her mind. _Great Sensei, wherever you are, protect my brother and friends. And the whole herd, too._

Not too far from the mountain, Sid, Granny, Crash and Eddie were sitting on top of a tall tree, looking out to see if there were any sabers nearby. Crash and Eddie were hanging by their tails, Sid was on the lookout and Granny was sitting next to her grandson taking a nap. Sid had just seen Ellie and the others go towards a hollow tree and the only ones that left were Peaches, Ellie and Louis. He was hoping that Rosa was okay, but knew that Nya would take good care of her until all this madness was over.

Right in front of the possum twins, they saw sabers making their way towards the mountains. Crash jumped on top of Sid. "Sid, look. Sabers are heading towards Manny and the others."

"Say the code word, Sid!" Crash exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, the code word," Sid said as he stood up and looked towards Manny and the others, "Pinecones! Pinecones!"

Not too far away, Manny heard Sid's call. "That's our cue! Sabers are coming!"

"In position, everyone," Sensei Wu said, "We have company arriving."

"Lloyd, stay on Manny," Misako said to her son.

"Mom, I can still fight," Lloyd said, "It's not like I'm disabled or anything."

"You won't be fighting with your feet swollen up like that."

"Stay in position, everyone," Garmadon said, "I can hear them coming."

The sabers ran towards the five members. Manny stood tall and strong as the sabers stared at him with wide eyes. One of them almost backed away. "Roberto never told us that there was a mammoth in this herd."

"That's because we've never met Roberto before," Manny said.

"Well, there's no reason to. After you all are destroyed, he won't have to worry about somebody trying to take him down from his leadership."

"That's where you're wrong."

"We will stop you at all cost," Wu said.

"We'd like to see you try," one of the sabers said, "Enough talk. Let's begin this battle. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish. Plus, the sooner one of us goes down."

"Which will be you," Lloyd said, "We won't stop until there is peace once more."

"Peace? Ha! I don't believe in peace. The only thing I believe in is pain and sabers controlling this land. Minus Shira, her siblings and that other saber she hangs out with. That doesn't matter, though. Warriors! Attack!"

Soon a fight broke out between a herd who wants peace and sabers who wants destruction. Only one question remains. Who will win?

* * *

 **THE BATTLE BETWEEN PEACE AND DESTRUCTION HAS BEGUN. THIS IS ALMOST LIKE A REFERENCE FROM NINJAGO. ONE SIDE WANTS PEACE WHILE ANOTHER SIDE WANTS CONTROL AND DESTRUCTION, PAIN AND SUFFERING.**

 **SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY. I WAS APPLYING FOR MY FIRST COLLEGE. HOORAY! PLUS, I'M NEEDING TO RETAKE THE ACT AND I NEED TO DO IT BY FRIDAY. PLUS, I HAVE AN ECONOMICS MIDTERM THIS FRIDAY AS WELL. THIS WEEK WILL BE A BUSY ONE FOR ME, BUT I'LL TRY TO SQUEEZE UPDATES IN AS MUCH AS I CAN.**

 **WELL, SEE YOU GUYS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	22. Who Will Win?

CHAPTER 21

WHO WILL WIN?

After the last few hours fighting, things had not calmed down yet, and it was almost dusk. At this moment in time, Manny and the elders, including Lloyd, had to find a place to hide out. They had just finished fighting with the sabers they encountered and were trying to keep away from them. For the time being, they were knocked out, but since they had no idea of when they would wake up, Manny decided to help keep the others safe while he kept an eye out. They were near the tree where Sid, Granny, Crash and Eddie were, who had fallen asleep on duty. Manny decided not to bother them. After all, he didn't want them to end up in the whole fight. Not that they were weak or anything. He was trying to keep at least some of the herd safe. He looked up in the mountains, still hearing battle cries and all that stuff. Manny was starting to worry about Diego and Shira. They wouldn't end the fight until Roberto went down. That was the fifth time that day he heard battle cries. The ninja don't give up, either. They fight till the end.

Manny was scratched and bruised up so much from head to toe. Even his trunk was sore that he could hardly move it. The elders weren't too bad except for the fact that Lloyd decided to join up in the battle, causing his feet to swell up so bad that they ended up bleeding. The best he could do now was wear the moccasins that he should've taken when they got there. He regretted not wearing them. He even admitted to his mother that he would rather wear uncomfortable shoes than walk around on another universe and end up getting cold feet. Other than that, Manny was the only one that ended up getting banged up, but he would be okay.

Sensei Wu walked outside the cave and sighed. "I wish the others would hurry up and end this battle. Who knows how long it's been since we've left home."

"Have you figured out a way to see how you're gonna get home?" Manny asked.

"I haven't yet. I've been too worried about my pupils to figure out a plan."

"How about you meditate on it, brother?" Garmadon said, "Normally, meditation works out better for you."

"I can't do it without my spirit smoke," Wu said.

"Yes, you can, Wu. Don't give up on yourself. You've been meditating for as long as I can remember. I believe in you, brother. You can do this."

Wu sighed. "I feel as though you are lost without me, aren't you?"

Garmadon placed a hand on Wu's shoulder. "The best you can do is try. What would the ninja think if they saw you in here giving up on yourself? They wouldn't like it at all. They would think that their own sensei is not just giving up on himself, but he's giving up on everything he knows and loves."

Wu lowered his head. He knew Garmadon was right. His brother was always trying to find a way for Wu to stop thinking of himself as a quitter. He decided it would be best to try again. After all, even though you've tried once, try again. Wu nodded and said, "You have once again put some sense into me, brother. If you think I can do it, it's worth a try."

"Then what are you waiting for? Meditate, little brother. We need your help."

That's exactly what Wu did. He sat down on the ground and did what he usually did. Meditate. And try.

* * *

Stars were shining in the night sky. Next to a hollow tree, Ellie and Peaches were sitting outside, looking up at the top of the mountain. They were worried about their saber friends and the ninja. They kept on hoping that they were alright. Inside the tree, Louis was sleeping underground like all mole hogs do. Rosa was peacefully sleeping after her long ordeal with Roberto. Now that her injuries were bandaged up, she was actually feeling a lot better. Nya, on the other hand, couldn't sleep a wink as she was too worried about her friends. She wished that she could be out there and help them in this battle, but it was her decision to stay behind and take care of Rosa.

Tired of sitting still, Nya walked outside to stretch her limbs. Ellie noticed her walking out of the tree and walked up to the young girl. "Are you okay, Nya? You should be sleeping right now. After all, you'll need your strength for a new day tomorrow."

"I know, but I can't stop worrying about my friends," Nya said, "I hope they're okay."

"I'm sure they're just fine, sweetheart. Even though it doesn't sound like a great battle, I'm sure all will turn out well in the end. Who know? Maybe they will stop Roberto and send him off to another island or whatever they plan to do with him."

"You mean they're not going to destroy him and his warriors?"

"Why would they do that? They're not monsters. We don't kill for pleasure, honey. That's my husband's saying."

"Why does he say that?"

"Well, he once had a family before he met me. I felt sorry for the ones he loved before. I know he's overprotective of me and Peaches, but if you wanna know the reason, now you know why."

"That's how it is with Kai. After we lost our father, he started to become overprotective, too."

"Well, people have their ways of things after they lose past loved ones. There's no reason to worry about that, though. I'm sure they're fine. Now I think the best thing you can do for now is get some sleep. You need it."

"Alright. Thanks, Ellie."

"Anytime, sweetheart."

With all that being said, Nya walked back inside the tree and leaned against the wall. She closed her eyes as she dreamlessly fell asleep. She knew it would be a long night, but who knows? The day would become even better.

* * *

Night was fully out. The stars were blinking in the night sky, but soon clouds were starting to form overhead. A bit of thunder could be heard in the distance and lightning begin to form in the sky. There was growling and snarling coming from the distance as Roberto and his warriors were making their way to some caves, only to find them empty. They were on the hunt for Diego, Shira, Ricardo and the ninja, who unknown to the group of untrusting sabers, were hiding behind the largest rock they could find, keeping an eye out to make sure they weren't caught. Once Roberto and his warriors left, they figured they be safe and find a place to rest at for the night and continue the battle in the morning. They were scared that it wouldn't happen due to Roberto having a sensitive nose and to Ricardo's impatience in getting Mara and Lupe back from the cages of Roberto.

They decided to keep following them, but thanks to Jay, he accidentally fell off the small cliff, landing right in front of the enemy. Jay chuckled nervously before jumping up on his feet and running away. Luckily, he was able to catch up with the others, warning them. "Run away, guys! There after me! AAAHHH!"

They looked to see that he was right as they all made their way back to the top of the mountain. Unfortunately, the only place to go was inside Roberto's lair. They knew they wouldn't be safe, but what other choice did they have? Besides, the main priority was to get Shira and Ricardo's sisters back. That's exactly what they did.

"Okay, girls, we're gonna get you both out of here," Shira said, "We need to warn you, though. We still haven't taken down Roberto or his warriors. Well, some of them, but the main saber we need to get is Roberto."

"Let us help you," Lupe said.

"I'm sorry, but I would never forgive myself if either of you got hurt. The best thing for you two to do is to head over to where Ellie and the others are."

"I'm afraid you're too late," a voice said. They all looked to see Roberto standing all alone. "I think it's time we ended this once and for all. This time, I'm making a bet. If I win, I banish you and that so called herd of yours to another island. If I lose, then you have the right to banish me."

"What about your warriors?" Shira asked.

"Oh, you can do whatever you want with them. After all, they're already on their way to take down that fat mammoth and those other creatures that escaped from me. I think it's time we ended this right here, right now."

"I couldn't agree more." At that moment, Shira pounced on top of Roberto.

"Shira!" Ricardo and Diego shouted.

Shira didn't pay any attention to them as she was too busy fighting with Roberto. Shira had begun the fight by scratching Roberto on the face. As if he didn't have enough scars already. Roberto was able to jump off of Shira and push her away, only for her to get back up again. Roberto didn't quit as he ran up to the female tiger and bit her shoulder, scratching her arm in the process with his left front paw. This made Shira fall to the ground in pain, but Roberto wouldn't give up. He jumped on top of Shira, raising his claws up in the air.

"Any last words?" Roberto asked, ready to finish her off.

Shira looked up at Roberto. "Yeah. Roberto, as the sabress of Switchback Cove, I hereby banish you from the island."

"Oh, yeah? Says who?"

Without warning, Roberto was knocked out cold by Manny, who happened to have snuck passed him. "Says my trunk."

Everyone sighed as Manny had come to the rescue just in time. The herd and the ninja did it. Shira and her siblings were saved. Good has won.

* * *

 **WELL, HERE IT IS. THE NEXT CHAPTER TO THIS STORY.**

 **LOOKS AS THOUGH GOOD HAS WON AND EVIL IS GONE. WELL, NOT COMPLETELY, BUT I'M NOT THE TYPE OF PERSON WHO KILLS CHARACTERS AT THE END. SOMETIMES, DESTROYING IS NOT ALWAYS THE BEST OPTION.**

 **SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LONG WHILE. I APPLIED TO TWO MORE COLLEGES AND HAD TO SIGN UP TO RETAKE THE ACT, BUT I'M BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER. ALTHOUGH, I AM TIRED, SO I'M JUST GONNA RELAX BY WRITING SOME OF MY ICE AGE SWITCHEROO STORY.**

 **JUST IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO READ MY FANFICTION STORIES, I AM PLACING MY FINAL PUSS IN BOOTS STORY AND THE SECOND PART OF THE MISTRESSES OF SPINJITZU ON HIATUS FOR A WHILE UNTIL I FIND THE TIME TO START WRITING THEM AGAIN. BUT I DO WANT TO THANK The Mayor of Ninjago City FOR READING AND REVIEWING THIS STORY. I ALSO WANT TO THANK ANYONE WHO HAS READ THEM. Mayor, I JUST WANT TO THANK YOU FOR ALL THE INSPIRATION YOU HAVE GIVEN ME. YOU ARE SO AWESOME.**

 **WELL, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPLOADED SOON.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	23. Should We Stay or Should We Go?

CHAPTER 22

SHOULD WE STAY OR SHOULD WE GO?

Two days have passed since the fight between Roberto and his warriors and the herd, plus the ninja. Good has won and all is well once more. It was a normal day for everyone as the day before was filled with yelling and arguing with Roberto and him denying about what the herd and the ninja's should do with him. They all had different ideas. While Lupe and Mara were taking care of their sister Rosa, everyone else was debating over what they would do to Roberto and his warriors. Many decided that to make sure that nothing like what happened the day before didn't happen again, he thinks that they should place them on separate islands or jail caves to make sure they didn't work together to try and have something else happen. They all agreed and placed the warriors, excluding Alejandro, in separate parts of the island and were forced to stay a hundred feet away from each other at all times. Otherwise, they would be shipped off in the middle of the ocean, never to return to the island. As for Alejandro, for being the enemy's right hand man, he would be locked up for the rest of his life and would have a guard take him around wherever he went.

As for Roberto, they decided to send him off and exile him to an island that was only an hour away from Switchback Cove. Arguments were made about it between Roberto and Ricardo, and an all-out fight happened. After receiving a busted up lip, a swollen eye and bruised ribs, Shira separated the two and had Manny get Ricardo off the island immediately. After a couple of hours, Manny was back on the island safe and sound.

The next day, everyone woke up with smiling faces as the sun was awake, the animals of the Ice Age were all going on with their day, and the herd was relaxing as they were all going out for a normal walk. That normal walk actually turned into something incredible, but that won't come up for a few more minutes. As of now, the herd was having a normal conversation.

"So, I was just walking from down the mountain because for some reason I like to watch the sunrise," Ricardo said, "Guess who I see down there? My good friend Francisco. I walk down to see that it was him and he's the type of saber that likes to make up random jokes. Okay, so here's what he tells me. Can a kangaroo jump as tall as Mauna Kea? I didn't know how to answer so I just said, 'I don't know. Can he?' Then he tells me this. Of course because Mauna Kea can't jump." Ricardo started laughing, but the others just stood there, not even letting out a chuckle. "Don't you get it? It's supposed to be funny."

"Pedro, if there's one thing Francisco was not good at doing, it was telling dumb random jokes," Shira said.

"Well, I thought it was funny."

"You wanna know something funny? What do humans use for a chisel in order to make something?"

"I don't know. What do they use?"

"A smilodon's tooth."

"A what's tooth?"

"I'm looking at it right now." Soon the entire herd laughs at Shira's comment.

Ricardo was confused. "I'm serious, sis. I have no idea what you're talking about."

Shira giggled. "I'll tell you about it later."

Everyone continued walking until something caught Nya's eye and made her stop where she stood. Kai looked behind him to see that his sister was no longer following the rest of them. This caused him to worry as he ran up to his sister. "Nya, are you okay?" Nya didn't say anything as she walked inside the cave and stood next to something that was tangled up in vines and twigs. Kai didn't recognize it at first as the others walked up behind him. When Kai got a little closer, he gasped as he saw what it was. "Guys, look. It's the dimension machine."

"Are you sure?" Cole asked.

Zane scanned it and smiled at his fellow teammates. "It is. I recognize it. It's from our world."

"Do you know what this means?" Jay asked excitingly, "We can finally go home."

Everyone cheered, but the ninja looked at the herd that had welcomed them in their new home. Sensei Wu walked up to them. "I'm afraid to say that we have now found our way home, but it seems as though we are too sad to leave you all here."

"I'm worried those sabers will return and try to take the herd down," Garmadon said, "That's one thing I don't want to see happen. The problem is should we stay or should we go."

"I think it's best if you guys head home," Manny said, "I'm sure that thing over there will let you guys come back here anytime you want."

"Even though you'll be somewhere else, we'll always think of you guys as members of the herd," Ellie said.

"Thank you, Ellie," Nya said, hugging the female mammoth.

Shira walked up to the ninja. "Thank you, guys, for helping us out with Ricardo. I don't know what could've happened to us if you guys didn't come along."

"We were happy to help," Zane said, "Perhaps if we had the time when all is peaceful in our world, we could come and visit you all again."

"That would be wonderful," Ellie said.

"Well, we want to wish you goodbye and thanks for saving our butts," Crash said.

"Hey, Jay, if you ever need help with thinking up some good jokes, just drop by anytime," Eddie said.

Jay chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

"I think the time has come for us to head out," Sensei Wu said.

"Wait a second, Sensei," Nya said, "I need to talk to Shira first." Nya walked over to where Shira stood as she placed a hand on the saber's shoulder. "Shira, there's something that I think you need to know from me before I leave. I don't want you to ever think of yourself as a curse just because of the color of your fur. In fact, I don't want you to think that of yourself period. You are a wonderful saber. Don't let anyone think anything else otherwise. You are beautiful on the inside. Nothing can compare to inside beauty. I know that pretty well."

Shira smiled with tears welling up in her eyes. "Thanks, Nya. I will never forget you." Shira wrapped Nya up in a hug. Once the girl let go, the female saber started wiping tears away from her eyes. "Safe travels, guys."

"Let's go, everyone," Misako said, "I think it's time we all went home."

"Once we do, can we see a doctor about my feet?" Lloyd asked.

"Only if you promise that the next time like this happens, you wear the shoes I offer you."

Lloyd sighed. "Okay, I promise to wear the shoes you offer me from now on. No matter how uncomfortable they are."

"Thank you, dear."

"Okay, guys," Nya said, "Here we go." Nya was able to get the machine to work as they all started making their way back to their home. The herd all smiled and had tears in their eyes as they were sad to see their new friends leave, but they were happy to see that they would be returning to their world safe and sound. Once the machine left, the herd walked out of the cave.

"Do you think they will come back to visit?" Ellie asked.

"Maybe they will, maybe they won't," Manny said, "We'll just have to wait and see."

The herd walked away as they knew that one day the ninja would return to visit. One day.

A flashing light could be seen inside the control room of the ninja's headquarters as the dimension machine plus the ninja were all standing in the same spot from when they were transported to the Ice Age world. They were just glad to be back home. Jay even literally kissed the floor as happiness and relief spread through him.

"It is wonderful to finally be home," Sensei Wu said.

"Well, it's like they always say," Nya said, "There's no place like home."

"Hey, guys," Cole said, "Does anybody know what day it is?"

"According to my calculations, today is Saturday, July the seventh," Zane said, "The time is four minutes till eleven."

"That's the day we were sent to that other world," Kai said, "Are you sure you're not playing tricks with us, Zane?"

"The daily information never lies."

"That's funny," Nya said, "We left five minutes before eleven on this exact day. That means nobody would've noticed us gone because in this time period, we only left for a minute."

"While it felt like we've been in the Ice Age world for the last few days," Jay said.

"I guess we can pretty much go wherever we want whenever we want to," Lloyd said, "That is awesome!"

"It seems as though we can," Sensei said, "For now, I think it is best if we remain here in our world until we can figure out what this dimension machine can really do. It might turn out to be the invention of the century."

"That's because it was invented by the best inventor of the century," Jay said, placing his arm around Nya.

Nya giggled. "I love you."

As the two lovebirds kissed, everybody walked out of the room as they knew it was not polite to ruin a nice moment between two people. Nothing else really mattered at that point. They were all home safe and sound. As long as they sticked together and fight for the good of all, nothing would ever get in their way.

* * *

 **HEY, GUYS. I HAVE RETURNED WITH ANOTHER AMAZING CHAPTER OF THIS STORY, BUT I'M AFRAID THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER.**

 **JUST KIDDING. THE EPILOGUE WILL BE COMING UP SOON. THAT WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER.**

 **SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS THE LAST COUPLE OF DAYS. I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOLWORK AND ALL THAT. DON'T WORRY. PLUS, I'VE BEEN A LOT MORE INTO MARKETING MY NOVEL THAT FINALLY CAME OUT TWO DAYS AGO. I AM REALLY EXCITED. NOT ONLY THAT, BUT MY SECOND** **ANNIVERSARY ON FANFICTION IS COMING UP IN THREE DAYS AND THEN IN FIVE DAYS MY BIRTHDAY WILL FINALLY BE HERE. I'M PLANNING ON MAKING A COUPLE OF ONESHOTS TO CELEBRATE WITH, BUT I'M NOT SURE YET. I MAY NOT HAVE THAT KIND OF TIME.**

 **ANYWAY, IF YOU WANT ANYMORE INFORMATION ABOUT MY BOOK, INCLUDING WHAT THE TITLE IS AND ALL THAT, PLEASE PM ME. I'LL BE GLAD TO LET YOU KNOW.**

 **WELL, THAT'S ALL FOR NOW AND I'LL CHAT WITH YOU GUYS AGAIN FOR THE LAST CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	24. Sparkling Saber Love

EPILOGUE

SPARKLING SABER LOVE

A few nights later, after the ninja had returned back to their world, the Ice Age world has lived in peace and quiet. The animals were all calm and spending the night like any other one. Some preferred to go hang out with friends while others considered it as their date night. Manny and Ellie decided to stay home at their den to relax while Peaches went out with her new friend Julien, who Manny didn't seem to trust so much, but decided that if he and Peaches are only friends, then there was nothing wrong with them going out. Louis, on the other hand, decided to hang out with Ethan and his wolf friend Matt as he had no idea what else to do with the underground life he lived. Manny and Ellie decided to spend the night watching a romantic comedy movie. Although it was a movie that Manny disliked, he had no choice but to watch it since it was Ellie's favorite movie and he didn't want to upset her. Plus, it was her turn to pick the movie they should watch. Crash and Eddie decided to go out and work on some pranks they decided to pull the next day on Sid, who actually had plans of his own.

Sid actually had a date with an actual female sloth named Francine, who decided to go out with him after they met each other at the park. She kind of grew fond of him as she had thought she had seen him somewhere before. Many and Diego thought Sid was just playing around. Even Granny thought that before she gave the sloth an eyeful and decided to send them on their way.

"Y'all have a good time now, you here?" Granny said.

"We will, Granny," Sid said.

"It was nice to meet you," Francine said.

"You better treat your lady with respect, Sidney, or I'll make sure that you get a whooping from my cane," Granny said.

"Yes, Granny," Sid said.

"I'm sure Sid is as great a sloth as I hear him to be," Francine said.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Hey, Sidney, when are those ugly creatures supposed to be back?" Granny asked.

"Granny, I already told you they went back to their own world," Sid said.

"You mean there are aliens trying to come here? I guess I better start getting Precious help me set up the stuff to watch them fly right in." Granny went back inside the cave.

"Is your Granny always like this?" Francine asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Sid said, "I hope it doesn't become a problem. You see, I'm pretty much the only one that takes care of her because-"

"You don't have to explain. My grandmother's actually the same way, although one of these days she's really gonna go off the deep end."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Ah, it's fine. Come on. Let's go. I don't wanna miss the show."

"The show doesn't start for another forty-five minutes."

"Well, better early than late. That's what I always say." Francine grabbed Sid's hand as they made their way to the village, where they happened to have bumped into Diego and Shira, who were going on a date of their own.

Diego was surprised to see Sid with a girl that was dragging him by the arm. "Is that Sid with some girl?"

"She's actually real," Shira said, "I thought he was making her up the whole time."

"Uh, excuse us, but we can hear you talking behind our backs," Sid said before he realized that it was his saber friends, "Oh, hey guys! What are you two doing out on a lovely night like this?"

"Well, Shira and I happen to be on a date," Diego said.

"Oh, that's wonderful. So how long have you guys been dating?"

"Uh, since a few nights ago."

"How long have you been dating her?" Shira asked.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you guys to my date," Sid said, "I would like to introduce you to Francine."

"Wow, Sid," Francine said, "I didn't know you had sabers as your friends. Good to meet you guys."

"Good to meet you, too," Shira said.

"Hey, do you guys wanna double date or something?" Sid asked.

"Actually, Sid, as much as we would love to double date with you and Francine, we have plans of our own."

"Oh, well, that's okay. I understand. Have fun, you two." Sid and Francine walked away to the theatre, where the show was starting to become a full house.

Diego sighed in relief. "Thanks for getting us out of that one."

"No problem," Shira said, "Come on. Let's go. I don't wanna miss it."

"What do you not wanna miss? I'm pretty sure whatever's going on isn't the biggest thing in the world. Besides, I have something much bigger that I think you're gonna love. In fact, it may be the only thing that you'll ever want more than anything else in this world."

"Is it better than what I have to show you?"

"That depends on what you have to show me."

"Well, then stop wasting time. Let's go." Shira made her way over towards the cliff that had a clear view of the entire island. The stars were beginning to twinkle as dusk was approaching. Shira's excitement grew as Diego was slowly making his way to the top of the cliff. "Come on. Stop being such a slowpoke and hurry up."

"I'm coming. I'm coming. Geez, you don't have to rush me."

"I'm sorry. I'm just so full of excitement. This is the greatest thing that happens once every two years. I know you're going to love it."

Diego looked over the island from where he was standing. Nothing happened. "I don't see anything. Is it supposed to be here right now or what?"

"Give it a minute. It'll be here."

"Where is it?"

Shira gasped. "Diego, look!"

"Look where?"

"Up in the sky. It's here. It's here."

Diego looked to see a bright moon in the sky that was closer than it appeared to be. Soon the stars gathered around it, shaping the constellations into the form of a saber-tooth tiger. Diego was amazed and surprised by what was just happening in front of him. Stars shaping themselves to make a saber. Who knew that could actually happen?

Diego looked at Shira. "Shira, what is this?"

"Something that only comes once every two years," Shira said, "The saber moon."

"It's a masterpiece!"

"I said the same thing when I first looked at it. A masterpiece it turned out to be."

"This is a wonderful moment. Just the two of us standing in front of the saber's moon. I never thought I'd see the day. I've never even heard of it until now."

"I never knew about it until my father told me what it was. He said that if a saber was born under the saber moon, they have ultimate inside beauty, kindness, and wisdom for all eternity. Doesn't that sound amazing?"

"It sure does, but you know what will make this night even more special?"

"No. What?

"Shira, there's something I need to ask you. I know we just met and all and we've gotten to know each other a lot as friends, but I feel as though I care about you a little bit more than that."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Well, Shira, here's what I'm trying to say. I…I love you."

"You love me?"

"Yes, and I was wondering if you would do the honor in being…my girlfriend."

Shira gasped. "Girlfriend? Are you serious or are you just playing around with me?"

"Nope, I'm serious. I care about you a lot. I wanna be with you. What do you say?"

There wasn't much Shira could say. Diego had just asked her to be his girlfriend. The greatest thing anyone could ever ask. With tears in her eyes, the only thing she could manage was, "Yes, yes, I will be your girlfriend, Diego." Shira nuzzled him with all the might she had.

Diego smiled. "I love you, Shira."

"I love you, too, Diego. You are my everything. I can guarantee you that."

And so, Shira and Diego sat side by side with the female saber lying her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. What a night it has been for the two of them. As long as their love stayed strong, nothing could separate two sabers in love.

* * *

 **HOORAY! DIEGO AND SHIRA ARE OFFICIALLY DATING. AND THAT CONCLUDES THE END OF MY FIRST CROSSOVER WITH NINJAGO AND ICE AGE.**

 **THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ AND REVIEWED THIS STORY. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST.**

 **WELL, THIS IS IT FOR ME. DON'T WORRY. IF YOU WANT TO READ ANYMORE OF MY STORIES, JUST GO TO MY PROFILE AND YOU'LL FIND THEM.**

 **WELL, BYE!**

 **lovesgod12 OUT!**


End file.
